Beautiful Liar
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for Uke/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

J-Hope

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for JIN n JHope/DLDR

.

.

Malam itu seorang yeolja,berparas cantik, Jin sudah sibuk dengan urusan menyiapkan makan malam. Dirumah megah nan luas ini dirinya bekerja sebagai maid kepercayaan keluarga ini. Namun tiada seorangpun yang tau bahwa dirinya diam diam menjalin cinta dengan sang majikannya. Ya.. hubungan gelap dengan putra keluarga yang telah menikah. Kadang Jin merasa bersalah pada keluarga ini, keluarga yang telah memberinya makna untuk hidup dan kepercayaan.

Jin kembali menghela nafas panjang dan malamun bila mengingat dirinya yang berhubungan gelap dengan majikannya yang sudah beristri. Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh sepasang tangan kkar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan milik sang majikan yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, Kim Namjoon. Lelaki yang selama ini diam-diam menjadi pujaan hatinya sekaligus pasangan hubungan gelapnya.

"Tuan Namjoon, anda sudah pulang?"

"Jinnie, ingatlah saat kita berdua jangan tambahkan embel-embel tuan" sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jin

"tidak biasanya anda pulang cepat"

"Aku merindukanmu Jinnie"

"Namjoonie, lepaskan bagaimana kalau nyonya melihat kita. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam" Jin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan segera berlalu ke kulkas. Namjoon hanya bisa berdecak pelan

"Istriku J-hope, tidak akan pulang sampai seminggu kedepan. Dia ada urusan di Paris" Namjoon berjalan mendekati Jin. Saat pintu kulkas ditutup dan Jin berbalik. Namjoon telah siap mengurung Jin dalam kekangannya dan menghampit tubuh sintal Jin.

"Namjoon, berhenti! aku berkeringat dan belum mandi. Kau juga harus mandi, bukan? Aku akan siapkan air untukmu" Jin berusaha mencari alasan agar bisa menghindari Namjoon sambil berusaha berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

"Tidak!, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri, Jinnie. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku minggu ini agar bisa berduaan denganmu." Ucap Namjoon sambil menghimpit Jin di dinding dapur lebih ketat.

"Ah.. tidak, Namjoonie.. jangaaaahnan" Jin berusaha mendorong Namjoon yang mulai mengelus bagian sensitifnya. Satu tangan Namjoon mengangkat dress seragam maid agar terangkat keatas, sedangkan satunya merayap memasuki celana dalam Jin, segera mengelus lembut klitoris Jin.

"ah..." Jin berusaha menahan deshannya saat jari tengah Namjoon memulai aksinya didalam sana

"Jinnie, mohon bantuannya sampai minggu depan oke" bisik Namjoon seduktif tepat ditelinga Jin sambil terus memainkan jarinya didalam celana Jin.

"mhmmm... jjangaaanhh" tubuh Jin bergetar menerima rangsangan tersebut

"Kau.. sangat basah Jinnie" lanjut Namjoon sambil menyeringai dan tetap bermain-main di dalam sana.

"I-itu tidak benar. A-aku berkeringat belum mandi" sangkal Jin

"heeh, Jinnieku mengelak rupanya. Aku tidak akan tau ini keringat atau bukan jika tidak kulihat langsung" Namjoon mulai berjongkok dan menurunkan celana dalam Jin hingga setengah paha. Jin hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Namjoon.

"Namjoon sudah, aku malu.." pinta Jin sambil menatap melas pada Namjoon

"Kau basah Jin" ucap Namjoon takjub sambil menatap kewanitaan Jin yang merah dan basah

"tidak, itu ... tidak benar" ucap Jin sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Namjoon lalu menggendong Jin kearah sofa di ruang tengah dan memposisikan Jin menungging

"Rentangkan kakimu Jin. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas" perintah Namjoon sambil merentangkan kedua paha Jin dan melepas celana dalam Jin. Kepala Namjoon tepat berada dibawah kewanitaan Jin dan diantara kedua paha Jin. Namjoon mempermainkan daerah sensitif Jin dengan jari tengahnya. Jin hanya pasrah sambil terus menahan desahannya.

"Namjooon, aaaahhhh.. aahhhnnn.."Jin melenguh dan bergetar hebat saat limaks nya datang

"Kau sangat berkeringat Jin, dan semuanya lengket" ucap Namjoon lalu melahap kewanitaan Jin sambil menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abriknya

"Namjooon,.. .. akuaa.. akaaaaannnnnnnnnh" Jin menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Namjoon lalu mengubah Jin dari posisi menungingnya menjadi menghadap kearahnya sambil kedua paha Jin masih tetap terbuka lebar, manampilkan kewanitaan Jin yang merah dan sangat kembali melumat kewanitaan Jin hingga cairan Jin menjadi seperti benang antara kewanitaan Jin dan lidah Namjoon.

"Akuilah Jinnie ku sayang. Kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Aku.. aahhhnnn... tidaak"

Namjoon mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jin dan mulai melumat bibir merah Jin tanpa ampun. Jin yang sudah terbuai dengan pesona Namjoon, mulai membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman panas Namjoon.

"Namjoon.. ah.. ah.. ah.. cukup.. bagaimana kalau pelayan lain melihat apa yang kita lakukan"

"tak usah kawatir .. mereka sudah kuliburkan"

"Nakal..."

"hahahah... kau sudah tau Jinnie.. ini karenamu"

"kapan aku mengajarimu begitu hah?"

"Saat kau mulai mengijinkan aku memelukmu dan bermain dengan tubuh indahmu. Kau tau tubuhmu membuatku kecanduan"

Namjoon mulai bangkit dan menarik Jin agar berdiri. Namjoon mulai menarik resleting dress Jin dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Jin. Namjoon kaget saat Jin ikut andil melepas kancing kemeja Namjoon dan menarik kemejanya hingga terlepas. Jin mulai meraba dada bidang Namjoon dan berhenti di pengait celana Namjoon. Jin segera melepas kaitannya dan menurunkan resletingnya. Kini Hanya tinggal boxer Namjoon yang masih melekat.

Kedua tangan Jin mengalung di leher Namjoon. Bibir mereka masih bertautan dan saling berbagi rasa dan kerinduan diantara mereka. Menyatukan perasaan yang selama ini mereka tutupi dengan rapi.

"Ah! Mmmmhffmhh" lengung Jin tertahan saat merasakan tangan Namjoon bermain dengan kedua bukit kembar nan besar miliknya sambil memelintir puting tegangnya. Mereka menjauhkan kepala mereka dan menciptakan benang salvia dari lidah basah mereka. Jin hanya mampu menatap sayu Namjoon dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana Jinnie? Kita lanjutkan, hn?"

Jin hanya menggangguk malu. Dirinya lalu berjongkok dan menurunkan boxer Namjoon serta mengeluarkan kejantanan Namjoon yang panjang dan tegang. Jin membuka mulut, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan melahap kejantaan Namjoon. Jin menjilati kejantanan Namjoon dari ujung hingga seluruhnya dilahapnya seperti lolipop.

"Kurasa aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada J-hope, walaupun kita sudah menikah hampir 2 tahun dia tidak pernah memilihku dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya" ucap Namjoon menikmati hisapan Jin.

"Kenapa bicaramu jahat sekali Namjoonie?, mhhhm!" tanya Jin sambil tetap memuaskan milik Namjoon.

"Sejak awal menikah, dia dan aku hanya berhubungan 2/3 kali saja. Dan dia selalu minum pil pencegah kehamilan dan memintaku bermain aman. Jika dibandingkan dengan kegiatanku dan dirimu seperti saat ini. Bersamanya aku sama sekali tidak puas"

"Namjoonie dia tetap istrimu dan aku hanya pelayanmu, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu. Dunia kita terlalu berbeda"

"Dan aku mencintai pelayanku lebih dibandingkan istriku, Aku mencintaimu Jinnie melebihi apapun di dunia ini" Namjoon menarik Jin dan kembali mempertemukan bibir meraka.

"Aaahhhan.. aku juga mencintaimu, dan biarkan aku memuaskanmu tuanku" ucap Jin seduktif sambil menaiki sofa dan melebarkan kedua pahanya mengintrupsi Namjoon untuk memasukinya

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan Jinnie ku?"

"kau tau kan.. puaskan dirimu, masukkan penismu ke sini" ucap Jin sambil menunjukkan lubang kewanitannya yang sudah sangat basah.

"baikalah.. it's show time baby"

"hyaaah!" pekikan Jin saat Namjoon dengan satu hentakan langsung memasukinya dan menggenjotnya tanpa ampun.

"kau bisa merasakannku kan Jinnie? Betapa milikmu menghisap kuat milikku, panas dan basah" Namjoon kembali menggenjotnya kasar hingga mereka sama-sama merasakan klimaks bersamaan.

"Aaagggghhhh...Eggghhh..uuuaaagghhh" lenguh keduanya saat pencapai klimaks bersamaan

Jin masih menstabilkan nafasnya disisi lain Namjoon mencabut miliknya dan menggendong Jin menuju kamar dan membaringkan Jin di kasur king sizenya. Mereka sengaja menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk kegiatan gelap yang mereka lakukan. Benar-benar sandiwara yang rapi.

"Jinnie, aku belum puas. Ayo menungginglah" perintah Namjoon

Jin menuruti perkataan Namjoon dan Namjoon mulai aksinya hingga merasakan klimaks kesekian kalinya. Entah berapa ronde yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu Jin, jika aku bisa membalikkan waktu. Ingin sekali aku menjadikanmu istriku"

"Aku juga bahagia, tidak jadi istrimu pun aku rela jika terus bisa mersamamu seperti ini"

Namjoon tersenyum dan memeluk erat Jin, diciumnya kening Jin pipi dan berakhir dibibir Jin. Wajah Jin merona dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Namjoon.

"Terimakasih, tidurlah"

Keduanya tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain tanpa menyadari handphone Namjoon yang terus bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan dari istrinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gimana readers.. chap 1 udah bikin lemon.. aduh" ...

Mind to review

Chap 2 menyusul...


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

J-Hope (Jung Hoseok)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamSeok n KenJin n YonSeokGS for uke/DLDR

.

.

Thank you yang masih setia menunggi FF ini.. ada perubahan .. mungkin memang lebih enak kalo nama J-hope pake Hoseok.. happy reading.. maaf soal curcol author ini..

.

.

.

Pagi ini Namjoon membuka mata disambut wajah cantik Jin yang ada dihadapannya. Namjoon mengelus pipi mulus Jin dan terkekeh kecil sambil melihat betapa banyak kissmark yang ia buat. Jin mulai melenguh dan membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Princess ku"

"Namjoonie, aku kesiangan" ucap Jin seraya beranjak dari kasur namun tangan kekar Namjoon menahannya.

"mhmmm, jangan beranjak dulu. Kau tau pagi ini aku ingin sarapan tubuhmu. Besok ayo kita kencan, kemanapun kau mau" ucap Namjoon merajuk sambil memeluk Jin dari belakang dan mengecup punggung Jin

"Namjoooon, ahhnn" desah Jin saat Namjoon mulai menerjang tubuhnya dan memulai aksinya sampai puas

.

.

.

Jin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobenya. Dia melihat Namjoon yang masih setia dengan selembar handuk sehabis mandi setelah kegiatan panas mereka pagi ini. Jin memeluk Namjoon dari belakang.

"kenapa belum pakai baju ?"

"Hoseok akan pulang besok, dia memintaku menjemputnya" ucap Namjoon dengan nada kecewa

Jin mengelus rambut Namjoon dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dia istrimu, kita bisa kencan lain kali"

"Kenapa yang kunikahi bukan kau?"

Namjoon menarik Jin kepangkuannya dan melumat bibir Jin tanpa ampun. Dirinya memulai lagi kegiatan panas hingga banyak cairan sperma yang menyembur ke rahim Jin hingga tercecer di lantai. Jin hanya mampu menikmati sentuhan Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya" salam Jin menyambut kepulangan tuannya Namjoon langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan Jin

"Aku pulang Jin. Apa ada masalah selama aku pergi ?" jawab Hoseok

"tidak ada nyonya, semua baik-baik saja"

"Jin siapkan pakaian untukku, aku akan pergi ke pesta Suga jam 7 malam ini" ucap Hoseok sambil berlalu ke kamarnya

"baik nyonya"

Jin menyiapkan segala keperluan Hoseok untuk ke pesta malam ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Namjoon. Tentu Jin juga menyiapkannya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana sikap Namjoon sekarang. Namjoon berubah derastis, sangat dingin dan cuek akan segala hal.

"Nyonya, semua sudah saya siapkan"

"thx Jin, mhmm Jin.. apa suamiku punya simpanan?"

"heh? Maksud nyonya"

"Jin, aku dengar kabar dari pegawai kantor. Namjoon selalu pulang tepat waktu dari kantor tapi dia selalu pulang terlambat."

"Mungkin Tuan sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya atau rekan bisnisnya."

"mungkin juga, Jin kalau kau tau sesuatu beri tau aku. Aku sangat mencintainya walau cintaku tak pernah dia balas. Aku akan bersiap ke pesta." ucap Hoseok sambil berlalu menyiapkan dirinya ke pesta

"baik nyonya"

Jin hanya bisa menatap punggung Hoseok. Bagaimana dia bisa jujur? Bahwa wanita simpanan Namjoon adalah dirinya. Namjoon selalu pulang terlambat karena pergi ke apartemen rahasia yang digunakan Namjoon dan Jin bercinta saat Hoseok ada dirumah. Dalam hati Jin berpikir sampai kapan sandiwara ini berlanjut.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Hoseok siap pergi ke pesta. Namun saat melajukan mobilnya keluar Namjoon melihat Jin sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria. Jin tertawa bahagia sambil berpegangan tangan dengan pria itu. Namjoon sangat kesal dibuatnya. Dirinya terus menenggak wine yang disuguhkan selama pesta. Alhasil dirinya mabuk berat.

Saat terbangun dirinya sudah ada di ranjang sambil memeluk Hosok. Dirinya dan Hoseok sama-sama tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun dibalik selimut tebal yang mereka gunakan. Namjoon mencoba mngingat-ingat kejanian semalam. Apa yang telah ia laukan bersama Hoseok. Lamunanya terpecah saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu diiringi suara Jin yang membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Tuan, Nyonya .. ada tamu di bawah mencari anda. Namanya Suga"

"Oke. Jin suruh dia menunggu aku akan segera turun" jawab Hoseok

"Kau bangun?"

"suamiku, aku bahagia. Akhirnya kau menyentuhku sambil mengtakan kau mencintaiku" ucap Hoseok sambil memeluk Namjoon

"aku bilang begitu"

"iya dan semalam sangat panas. Aku tidak akan minum pil anti kehamilan. Aku siap mengandung anakmu" ucap Hoseol mengambil bathrobenya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi

Namjoon hanya berdecak kesal. Dirinya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mebuatnya akan terperangkap selamanya bersama Hoseok. Dia ingat kemarin sangat kesal melihat Jin bersama pria. Siapa pria itu pikirnya. Tanpa ba bi bu segera ia bergegas mengambil bathrobe nya dan berlari menemu Jin.

"Jinnie, siapa pria yang bersamamu kemarin?"

"Ah .. tuan anda mengagetkan aku"

Namjoon menghimpit Jin sambil terus menanyakan prihal pria yang bersama Jin kemarin

"Oh .. dia Ken.. teman ku saat sekolah dulu. Kami tidak punya hubungan spesial. Anda tak perlu kuatir. Cepat bersiap anda harus ke kantor. Nyonya juga ada dirumah. Jangan membuatnya curiga"

"aku menunggumu ditepat biasa malam ini. Pastikan kau datang" ucap Namjoon sambil mengecup bibir ranum Jin singkat

Jin hanya menggangguk. Tanpa disadari sepasang mata dan telinga mengamati dan mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan dan ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Jin"

"ah.. tuan Suga, ada yg bisa saya bantu?"

"Menjauhlah dari Namjoon"

"Maksud tuan?"

"Aku tau, kau adalah simpanan Namjoon"

"Simpanan, maaf saya tidak mngerti"

"Jika kau menemui Namjoon malam ini. Ku pastikan semua sandiwara kalian berakhir. Ingatlah ancamanku ini. Segera akhiri semua ini atau aku yang bertindak" Ancam Suga sambil menatap Jin intens

"..."

.

.

.

"Jinnie, kau dimana? Hampir 2 jam aku menunggumu kenapa baru datang?"

"Namjoonie, kita akhiri saja sandiwara ini"

"Maksudmu, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"Anda sudah beristri, tidak seharusnya hubungan ini ada"

"Baiklah, ini pasti gara-gara temanmu itukan?"

"Ken tidak ada hubungannya. Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada nyonya"

"Baiklah, jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi" Ucap Namjoon seraya meninggalkan Jin yang masih terdiam

Jin jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Dirinya sangat mencintai Namjoon. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya pelayan, cintanya tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki. Semalaman dirinya menangis.

.

1 bulan setelah itu

.

Berita kehamilah Hoseok yang membahagiakan terdengar. Hoseok mengandung anak Namjoon. Bukan hanya itu saja, Namjoon menjadi lebih perhatian pada Hoseok. Namjoon sering menemani Hoseok kemanapun dia pergi. Membelikan berbagai barang yang tentunya disukai Hoseok. Sementara itu, Jin hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah mereka. Berharap? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengharapkan perhatian Namjoon. Dia hanya pelayan.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Jin, kau berharap Namjoon perhatian padamu" ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengamati pasangan itu

.

.

.

Hari itu Jin sangat letih. Dirinya tidak kunjung datang bulan. Dirinya cepat lelah dan sering muntah dipagi hari. Jin tetap berdiri tegak dan tersenyum dihadapan tuan dan nyonyanya. Hingga saat dia menemani Hoseok ke dokter kandungan.

"Jin, kau sangat pucat .. ada apa ?"

"tidak apa nyonya, saya hanya demam, mungkin masuk angin"

"kau sudah minum obat?"

"sudah, nyonya tak perlu kuatir"

"baiklah, ayo berangkat dokter sudah menunggu"

Sesampainya rumah sakit. Jin teramat sangat pusing hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan. Saat sadar J-hope memeluknya.

"Jin. Selamat kau sedang mengandung"

"aku?"

"yup, kupikir anak kita akan bersaudara.. hehehe.. kandunganmu usianya hampir sama denganku"

"..."

"siapa ayah bayi ini Jin ?"

"itu.."

"Jin kau baik-baik saja ?" Ken tiba-tiba masuk dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menatap Jin. Hoseok tersenyum gembira melihatnya

"ara.. kau pasti ayah dari bayi dalam kandungan Jin, selamat ya.."

"..." "..." Ken dan Jin sama-sama terdiam

.

.

.

Jin dan Ken duduk ditaman dan membicarakan masalah kandungan Jin

"Jin, anak itu anak..."

"anak ini... anak Namjoon"

"kau tidak memberi tahunya?"

"aku sudah putuskan mengahiri hubungan ku dan dia"

"lalu anak ini"

"aku akan membesarkannya"

"Jin, kau yakin ?"

"ya, aku pasti bisa"

"menikahlah denganku Jin" Ucap Ken sambil menggenggam tangan Jin

"Ken, terimakasih.. tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi. Ini salahku, dan aku harus bertanggung jawab"

"tapi"

"terimakasih, aku harus pulang" ucap Jin sambil berlalu

"Jin, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil aku"

Jin hanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Ken. Sesampainya digerbang dirinya telah dinanti oleh Suga dengan tatapan dingin. Suga mencegah Jin melangkah lebih jauh

"anak itu anak Namjoon kan?"

"..."

"aku beri kau pilihan"

"maksudmu?"

"gugurkan bayi itu atau menghilang dari tempat ini"

"kau..."

"aku tidak mau kau mengganggu kebahagian Hoseok"

"aku..."

"pilihlah atau aku yang akan menyingkirkanmu" terang Suga posesif sambil mencekik leher Jin

"leepa..s.. aku akan pergi, tolong hentikaan" Jin memohon

"bagus, aku tidak akan menyakitimu maupun bayimu. Turuti kataku! pergi jauh dari Namjoon dan Hoseok"

.

.

.

Malam itu Jin benar-benar tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dirinya merasa tidak ada pilihan lain. Suga selalu mengawasinya. Dia takut Suga akan membunuh bayi dalam kandungannya. Sejujurnya dia masih ingin berada di dekat Namjoon. Walaupun hanya melihat dari kejauhan, itu sudah membuatnya bahagia. Kemudian, dirinya menulis surat dan membereskan beberapa barang dan pergi meninggalkan mansion itu.

"Suamiku, tumben Jin belum bangun. Biasanya dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Hoseok sambil bergelayut manja pada Namjoon

"Apa dia sakit ? kemarin dia tampak pucat sekali"

"oh iya.. kau belum tau.. Jin sedang mengandung... dan usia kandungannya sama denganku.. siapa nama pacarnya ya ... mhmm.. coba ku ingat-ingat.. ah namanya Ken"

"maksudmu?" bagaikan disambar petir Namjoon terkejut bukan main. Dirinya pun merasa dihianati oleh Jin . Jadi ini alasanmu memintaku berpisah, ucapnya dalam hati

Hoseok beranjak dari sofa dan pergi menuju dapur. Tak lama seorang pelayan datang dan membewa surat Jin.

"tuan, maaf saya mengganggu. Ini ada surat dari Jin. Dia pergi dari mansion ini"

Namjoon mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

"Dear, Namjoon. Maafkan aku tidak berpamitan denganmu. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapimu. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidupmu dengan keluarga barumu. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mencariku, Aku Mencintaimu. Semoga kau bahagia. Jinnie"

Namjoon meremas surat itu dan membuangnya. Dirinya tidak habis pikir kenapa Jin bisa begitu. Siapa ayah bayi itu? Apakah itu anaknya? Atau benar anak Ken. Namjoon masih terus menggengam surat itu. "Jinnie, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau pergi?"

.

.

.

Disisi lain Jin sampai di apartemen barunya. Apartemen kecil yang ia beli untuk tempat tinggalnya. Dirinya berusaha mencari pekerjaan untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya. Dimana dirinya?, dirinya tinggal di Busan. Jin tetap menjalani kehidupannya dengan biasa. Kerja di sebuah cafe resto dengan kondisi kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Tanpa suami, tanpa orang yang ia cintai. Sampai saat melahirkan dirinya berjuang sendiri. Jin melahirkan bayi kembar laki-laki yang keduanya berparas seperti Namjoon. Dalam hati ia berbisik. Namjoon ini anakmu.. anak kita.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kelahiran bayi Jin. Hoseokpun melahirkan bayinya. Namun, bayi itu meninggal saat masih dalam kandungan. Suga tak ingin melihat Hoseok tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga. Dia berpikir pasti Jin sudah melahirkan. Dia kan merebut bayi Jin.

.

.

.

TBC

Wooozzz.. gimana .. geje ya ? alur kecepetan ? ato aneh ?

Maaf Suga jadi jahat ..

Mind to review ? (sedih liak trafic graph meningkat tapi yg review cma dikit)

Thx buat yg udah review di chapter sebelumnya ...

thx


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

J-Hope (Jung Hoseok)

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for Uke/DLDR

.

.

Jeng jeng jong jeng .. halo .. readers .. ga nyangka udah chapter 3.. well .. thank you msh setia follow.. hikz..hikz.. nangis terharu .. happy reading.. review untuk kritik saran..

.

.

.

"selamat nyonya Jin, bayi anda kembar laki-laki" ucap sang bidan menyodorkan kedua bayi laki-laki Jin

Disisi lain Hoseok melahiran ditemani Suga karena Namjoon sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Finland. Paspornya hilang dan dia tidak bisa kembali ke korea tepat waktu.

"dokter kenapa bayiku tidak mengangis" tanya Hoseok

"nyonya.. bayi anda telah tiada"

"tidak.. tidak mungkin bayiku.."Hoseok menangis dan pingsan saat mendengar kabar itu.

Suga yang mendengar kabar itu tak bisa tinggal diam melihat orang yang dicintainya bersedih. Hingga dia memutuskan pergi ke tempat Jin.

.

.

.

"la..la..mhmm..mhmm" senandung Jin saat menidurkan bayinya. Bayi yang ada di gendongannya benar-benar seperti Namjoon kecil. Sejak kemarin dia terus menatap kedua bayinya, memikirkan nama yang pas untuk bayinya. Sampai suara pintu terbuka dia melihat Suga ada diambang pintu. Firasat buruk pikir panjang dia menggendong salah satu bayinya dan menyembunyikan satunya di dalam box bayi.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah menuruti setiap keinginanmu"

"bayi Hoseok meninggal"

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan datang kemari. Kau tida berniat mengambil bayiku?" ucap Jin seraya berlari keluar dari ruangannya sambil terus berpikir supaya Suga mengejarnya dan menjauh dari bayinya yang lain

"hahahaha... kau mau lari kemana heh" Suga menangkap tangan Jin dan merampas bayi dalam gendongannya

"kumohon apapun.. tolong jangan bawa bayiku.. lepaskan.. lepaskan dia.. tolong..tolong aku.."

Seisi rumah sakit kecil itu, semua diam tidak berani berkutik. Mereka hanya melihat Jin memohon pada Suga agar melepaskan bayinya.

"Diam, atau anak ini akan mati juga"

Jin hanya bisa terisak.

"Tuan Suga, tolong... aku mohon... kembalikan dia.." Jin berlutut sambil memegangi kaki suga. Suga mendorongnya kasar dan pergi berlalu meninggalkannya seta membawa bayi yang dirampasnya dari Jin.

Datang lah suster yang membantu Jin berdiri dan menuntunya kekamar Jin. Jin masih terisak sesmpainya dikamar dia langsung menggendong bayi yang masih dalam box yang ia sembunyikan.

"maafkan aku nyonya, aku tidak berdaya" kata suster tadi sambil menunduk meminta maaf

"suster, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun jika aku masih memiliki anak ini.. Jiminie.. namanya Jimin" Jin menangis seraya menggendong bayinya yang ikut menangis sambil bergumam maafkan mama...

"baik, nyonya"

.

.

.

Suga yang membawa bayi Jin langsung mencabut tanda kelahiran bayi itu dan menukarnya dengan bayi Hoseok. Suga lalu membawa bayi itu ke kamar Hoseok. Didalam kamar Hoseok terisak karena kehilangan bayi yang selama ini ia nantikan.

"Hopie"

"Suga.. bayi siapa itu?"

"ini anakmu.. lihatlah dia mirip Namjoon, bukan?"

"tapi .. bayiku kan.."

"dokter salah diagnosa.. bayimu masih hidup ini buktinya" sambil menyerahkan bayi dari gendongannya ke gendongan Hoseok

"ini anak ku.. benar ini anakku?"

"tentu kau bisa lihat labelnya"

"kau masih hidup nak.."

Suara pintu terbuka. Namjoon datang dengan tergesa-gesa karena berita anaknya telah meninggal.

"hopie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Namjoon, lihat ini anak kita"

Namjoon maju dan mengambil bayi dari gendongan Hoseok. "Selamat datang ke dunia anakku, Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"

"Taehyung, nama yang bagus"

"terimakasih Hoseok" Namjoon mengecup puncak kepala Hoseok

Suga keluar dari ruangan itu sambil bergumam. "apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bahagia"

.

.

.

Jin sudah pulang ke apartemennya bersama Jimin. Dirinya masih sangat terpukul karena kehilangan seorang bayinya. Dia sangat kuatir, bagaimana keadaan bayi itu sekarang. Apa dia aman? Apa dia sudah makan?. Dia menyalakan tv, saat itu ada siaran langsung lahirnya penerus perusahaan Monstar yang tidak lain perusahaan Namjoon. Jin merasa lega bayi itu baik-baik saja dan namanya Kim Taehyung. Rasa kuatir menjalar ke dadanya, bagaimana jika Jimin bertanya soal papanya? Taehyung hidup dengan keluarga lengkap walau tanpa dirinya.

"Jiminie, mama akan jaga Jiminie" ucap Jin sambil memeluk Jimin posesif

.

.

.

Jin tidak bekerja demi membesarkan Jimin. Dia memakai uang sisa tabungannya untuk biaya hidup sampai Jimin bisa ditinggal di tempat penitipan selama ia bekerja.

Tak terasa umur Jimin akan menginjak satu tahun. Jimin mulai bisa memanggilnya mama dan mampu berjalan. Senang rasanya Jin melihat putra kecilnya ini.

"chim-chim.. selamat ulang tahun.." Jimin bertepuk tangan sambil memeluk mamanya. Ulang tahun Jimin hanya dirayakan berdua. Jimin yang masih polos terlihat sangat bahagia walau hanya sepotong kue dan sebatang lilin. Jika dibandingkan dengan saudaranya yang diberi pesta besar-besaran hingga disiarkan di televisi. Jin hanya bisa memeluk Jimin sambil menangis.

"ma...mama.. mama.. nangis? " Jimin berkata sambil sedikit terisak

"tidak.. chim-chim.. mama tidak menangis.. ayo kita makan kuenya" Jin tersenyum dan menyuapkan kue ke mulut Jimin

.

.

.

Jimin yang telah berumur satu tahun mulai di titipkan ke penitipan bayi saat Jin bekerja. Setiap sore Jin menjemputnya dan singgah ke taman untuk bermain. Suatu ketika saat Jin menjemput Jimin. Jimin menangis tanpa henti. Jin langsung berlari dan memeluk Jimin.

"Chim-chim.. kenapa? Kenapa menangis"

"Chim-chim .. tidak punya Papa"

"siapa yang bilang begitu ?"

"semua teman chim-chim punya papa.. dimana papanya chim-chim ma?"

"papanya chim-chim ada di tempat yang jauh"Jin menunduk menyamakan tingginya dgn Jimin. Mata Jin mulai berkaca-kaca dirinya tak habis pikir cepat sekali Jimin sudah mencari tau tentang papanya.

"chim-chim... mau ketemu papa" rengek Jimin

"Iya, mama janji .. Jiminie akan ketemu papa. Tapi bukan sekarang ya.. Jiminie tak boleh menangis" Jimin hanya menggangguk saking lelahnya menangis Jimin tertidur di gendongan Jin

Seperti biasa Jin mampir ke taman untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali ke apartemennya.

"Jin?"

"Ken, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"aku sedang ada proyek di Busan, apa itu anakmu?"

"Iya .. dia Jimin, anakku"

"Dia mirip Namjoon" Celetuk Ken

"Jimin memang anaknya"Aku Jin

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik, kau lihat sendirikan. Aku kuat"

"hahaha.. kau tak pernah berubah"

"Ken, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"apapun akan ku bantu"

"Bisakah kau pura-pura jadi papanya Jimin? Sehari atau dua hari tidak apa.. hari ini Jimin terus menangis di tempat penitipan karena ingin bertemu papanya"

"tentu, jadi papanya selamanya pun tidak masalah"

"terima kasih Ken, tapi aku masih belum berpikir kesana"

.

.

.

Jimin tumbuh jadi anak yang aktif dan ceria. Sampai saat ini Ken selalu berpura-pura jadi papanya. Jin menyadari cepat atau lambat Jimin mungkin akan tau siapa Ken sebenarnya. Tapi untuk sementara ini tidak masalah.

Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Jimin. Jin terus memandang kelangit sambil melihat bintang-bintang. Tangannya menggenggam foto dirinya dan bayi kembar yang ia lahirkan.

"bagaimana kabarmu Taehyung? Mereka salah mengira hari ulang tahunmu"

Tak mau larut dalam kesedihan dia beranjak menuju Jimin yang tertidur sambil memegang crayon. Jin melihat gambar yang digambar Jimin. Gambar dirinya dan Jimin juga Ken. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah sudah membohongi Jimin. Diusapnya kepala Jimin, lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar dan tidur.

.

.

.

"Papa..mama.. Tae-tae mau lihat ikan besar" kata Taehyung sambil menunjukkan gambar ikan paus raksasa dan ikan pari yang ada di bukunya.

"wah.. wah .. Taehyung mau lihat ikan ya.. Namjonie ayo kita ke akuarium akhir minggu ini" Ucap Hoseok sambil mendudukan Taehyung di pangkuannya

"hn.. ayo.. aku tidur dulu besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke Busan" Namjoon mengusap kepala Taehyung serta mengecupnya dan beranjak ke kamarnya

"Yeeey..gumawo Papa" Ucap Taehyung gembira

.

Akhir Minggu

.

"Ma..mama.. Chim-chim ingin lihat lumba-lumba" Jimin berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang aquarium

"Ken, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita mampir ?"

"tentu, lagi pula kita sedang liburan juga. Jarang sekali kita ke seoul"

Ken, Jin dan Jimin masuk ke dunia bawah lain Taehyung dan pengasuhnya masuk ke lokasi yang sama. Pengasuh Taehyung lalai hingga akhirnya terpisah dari sedang berdiri sambil menatap tajub berbagai macam ikan disana.

"Ikan.. Ikan..berenang.. wah ada Nemo"

"Hey, kau lihat ini ikan badut bukan Nemo" sanggah Taehyung

"ini Nemo, iyakan mama.. dia salah" Jawab Jimin sambil melirik kea rah mamanya yag sejak tadi berada di belakangnya

Jin melihat Taehyung kemudian tersenyum melihat merasa bahagia dapat bertemu dengan anaknya yang dibawa pergi Suga. Dirinya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anak itu lalu berkata

"Ini Nemo, Nemo si Ikan badut. Tidak ada yang salah" Jin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala kedua anak yang menatapnya melongo

"Nemo.. Ikan Badut" keduanya kembali melihat kea rah aquarium dan mengamati ikan yang lain

"Siapa namamu?" Jin bertanya pada anak laki-laki di samping Jimin

"Kim Taehyung..papa panggil Tae-tae"

"Tae-tae, kesini dengan siapa?"

"bibi Jung"

"mana papa dan mama Tae? Bibi Jung mana?"

"papa dan mama sibuk kerja, Bibi Jung ada di belakang Tae" ucap tae melihat ke sana-kemari mencari bibi Jung pengasuhnya. Tak kunjung menemukannya, Taehyung mulai langsung sigap memeluknya dan menggendongnya.

"cup..cup.. Tae jangan menangis kita pasti menemukan bibi Jung" Dalam hati Jin berfikir akan sangat menyenangkan bila dirinya bisa langsung membawa Taehyung pergi. Tapi nanti pengasuhnya pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan

Ken masih sibuk dengan urusannya di Seoul. Jin yang masih mengendong Taehyung yang menangis menajak Jimin pergi ke area informasi untuk mencari bibi menunggu di samping area yang kelelahan menangis, tertidur di pelukan Jin sambil menggenggam kalung pun tertidur sambil menjadikan paha Jin sebagai bantalnya.

Lama mereka menunggu hingga seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Jin yang duduk.

"Nyonya, terimakasih sudah menjaga tuanmuda" waita itu berterimakasih pada Jung tampak lega melihat Taenyung baik-baik akan mengendong Taehyung dan membawanya pulang. Genggaman tangan Taehyung pada kalung Jin tidak mau terlepas, Taehyung bergumam kecil "mama".Jin menghela nafas lalu melepas kalung itu dan membiarkan kalung itu tetap digenggam Taehyung.

"nyonya, kalung anda"

"Tidak apa bibi, biarkan dia membawanya"

"Terimakasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan"

"sama-sama, bibi" Jin menggendong Jimin dan pergi ke area parkir dimana Ken telah menjemptnya.

Bibi Jung memandang punggung Jin dari pikirannya terbesit betapa senangnya jika Taehyung memiliki ibu seperti pertama kalinya Taehyung tertidur pulas dengan wajah bahagia dan Taehyung bisa akrab dengan orang asing begitu Jung hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk Jin.

"semoga kau selalu bahagia"

.

.

.

Di Mansion Namjoon

Klek

"Tae-Tae"

"Papa.."

"bagaimana liburanmu ke aquarium? Maaf papa tidak ikut dengan mu"

"Tae-tae..cenang ..lihat banyak ikan.. ada Nemo"

"Nemo?"

"Nemo ikan badut"

Namjoon mengamati gambar yang di buat oleh seorang wanita dan anak kecil di samping gambar itu terlihat belepotan.

"Tae-tae apa ini bibi Jung?"

"bukan, ini mamanya Jimin dan ini Jiminie"

"Jiminie?" pandangan Jin beralih ke kalung yang dipakai pikirannya melayang melihat kalung kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Jin.

 _Flashback_

" _Jin..Aku penasaran pada kalung yang kau pakai" ucap Namjoon yang memeluk Jin dari belakang setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan._

" _Kalung ini, satu-satunya barang yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku"_

" _Mhm.. kau yakin bukan dari lelaki lain?"_

" _Lelaki yang kulihat hanya dirimu" Ucap Jin sambil mengecup pipi Namjoon_

 _Flashback end_

"Bibi Jung, apa kau membelikan Tae-tae kalung ini?"

"tidak tuan, seorang wanita memberikannya. Saat tuan muda tertidur dipangkuan wanita itu, tuan muda terus menggenggam kalung itu hingga akhirnya wanita itu memberikannya pada Tuan muda" jawab bibi Jung menerangkan

"siapa nama wanita itu?"

"saya tidak menanyakan namanya. Dia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama mirip dengan anda dan tuan muda" bibi jung terdiam dengan apa yang baru ia lontarkan " maaf saya lancang,tuan" ucap bibi Jung melanjutkan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Namjoon langsung berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berkata pikirannya masih terus terulang kenangan bersama wanita yang meemberikan kalung itu memang Jin atau orang lain. Bagaimana kabar Jin saat ini? Jimin apa itu nama anak Jin? Pikirannya terus melayang sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan semuanya.

"Chagi.."

"ah.. Hoseok ada apa ?"

"kau tau aku sedari tadi memanggilmu"

"Maaf..ada yang aku pikirkan"

"chagi.. ulang tahun Tae-tae sebentar lagi. Aku merasa bersalah tak bisa menemaninya ke kalau kita ajak dia piknik?"

"boleh, siapkan saja semuanya besok pagi-pagi kita berangkat"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua rencana yang disusun harus digagalkan karena Hoseok mengurus pekerjaannya, sedangkan Namjoon harus kembali ke Busan karena terjadi masalah dengan proyek yang sedang berjalan disana. Bibi Jung harus menemani Taehyung piknik di taman. Tapi siapa yang tau jika ini awal terjadinya sebuah bencana yang akan menguak kebenaran kisah ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Penasaran?Tunggu chapter depan..

Thank You buat yang udah Review..

Menanggapi sedikit Review..

makasih buat yg kasi semangat..

ya maaf kalo ada yg kurang berkenan siapa baik atau jahat dalam FF ini.. focusku sih di hubungan NamJin (Diriku NamJin shipper lucu aja liak mereka) .. kalo dipikir emang sih Namjoon n Jin jahat banget, but ada cerita dibalik semuanya. Wkwkwk… bnere gak nyangka juga ada yang sampai baca teks tambahan dibawah-bawah.. direview pula … Thank You atas perhatiannya

Masalah Suga itu siapanya Hoseok, awal Namjoon selingkuh dan rahasia lainnya pasti akan ku ungkap di chapter lain.

So FF ini Cuma hiburan semata kalo OOC ya maaf, monggo yang masih mau baca, yang g baca ya gpp gak maksa.. Have a Nice Day

Chapter ini cukup panjang..

Semoga masih betah di FF ini

Mind to review?

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya (misalnya aja ceritanya makin mbulet n kluar jalur)

See u again next chapter ..

Thank You ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for uke/DLDR

.

.

Hello, Bagi yang selalu stay tune dan yang baru ikutan gabung.. makasih udah baca FF ini.. maafkan kalau ada miss typo, geje, atau garing krik krik... Yang pasti bakal ada rahasia yang terbongkar .. well.. silahkan baca .. kok gua spoiler .. udah ah curcolnya .. happy reading..

.

.

.

Kegagalan acara piknik kelaurga Namjoon berujung petaka. Taehyung yang sedang belajar menaiki sepeda roda empat di taman sambil piknik dengan pengasuhnya, ditabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melaju di jalan dekat taman tersebut. Lukanya cukup parah. Bibi Jung yang sedari tadi berusaha menghubungi tuan dan nyonyanya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Hingga berita itu lebih dulu tersiar di televisi.

Saat yang bersamaan Jin hendak kembali ke Busan dan menunggu kereta menuju Busan. Dirinya melihat siaran langsung liputan kecelakaan itu.

"putra Namjoon sang direktur Monstar baru saja mengalami kecelakaan setelah ditabrak mobil saat sedang piknik. Putranya dibawa ke Rumah sakit Internasional Seoul untuk mendapat penanganan medis. Sejauh berita yang kami dapat, Putra Namjoon Kim Taehyung mangalami luka yang cukup serius dan kehilangan banyak darah." Kata reporter di siaran langsung

Jin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan berita tersebut langsung melebaran matanya terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tangisannya hampir pecah. Tanpa pikir panjang dirinya menitipkan Jimin pada Ken disampingnya. Dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan.

"Ken, kumohon tolong jaga Jimin. Kembalilah dulu ke Busan aku akan menyusulmu"

"Jin.. tunggu tapi kenapa?"

"dia dalam bahaya.. aku harus menolongnya"

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit, dokter sibuk memeriksa kondisi Taehyung. Lukanya cukup parah dia butuh darah. Bibi jung benar-benar bingung. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari tuan dan nyonyanya. Sementara, Hoseok sedang berusaha mencari tiket kembali ke Seoul dari Tokyo setelah mendengar berita kecelakaan Taehyung. Dirinya kuatir, menangis, bingung, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia juga berusaha menghubungi Namjoon, tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Hoseok lalu menelpon bibi Jung untuk menanyakan keadaan Tahyung.

"nyonya akhirnya anda menghubungi saya"

"bagaimana kondisi Taehyng bibi?" tanya Hoseok panik

"Tuan muda sudah di tangani, tapi karena kekurangan darah dan tidak ada stok darah kami membutuhkan anda nyonya"

"aku segera ke sana, tunggu lah bibi"

Jin yang langsung berlari kearah ruang informasi rumah sakit langsung menanyakan dimana Taehyung. Bibi jung melihat Jin yang panik. Dalam benaknya mengapa wanita ini kuatir akan keadaan tuan mudanya?

"Bibi, bagaimana Taehyung?"

"dia kekurangan darah nyonya"

"Bagaimana apa ada yang bisa mendonorkan darahnya?" Suara dokter mengintrupsi

"ambil darahku!"ucap Jin panik sambil menangis tanpa henti

"Kalau boleh tau anda siapanya pasien?"

"itu tidak penting. Darahku pasti cocok dengannya. Kumohon dokter ambil darahku untuknya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesutu yang lebih buruk padanya"

"baik, mari ikut saya"

Jin pergi mengikuti dokter tersebut. Bibi Jung masih berdiri terdiam dengan kelakuan wanta ini. Mengapa ia memaksa mendonorkan darahnya. Sementara kedua orang tua Taehyung masih sibuk dengan berbagai kesibukannya. Tapi semua pikiran itu ia sampingkan. Semoga darah yang didonorkan sesuai dan tuan mudanya baik-baik saja.

Hoseok benar-benar frustasi. Banyak wartawan yang menghadang jalannya. Dirinya tidak bisa langsung menembus menuju ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan anaknya. Namjoon yang baru mendarat di busan langsung disuguhi berit kecelakaan Taehyung. Segera mungkin dirinya mencari tiket kembali ke Seoul entah bagaimana caranya dia harus ke Seoul.

Sementara itu, Jin yang sedari tadi menjalani pemeriksaan kecocokan darah. Mendapat lampu hijau, dirinya dapat memberikan darahnya pada Taehyung. Setelah darah Jin diambil, dirinya keluar ruangan dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Bibi Jung menghampirinya dan menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Nyonya, boleh saya tau mengapa anda sampai melakukan seperti ini"

"Dia sama berartinya dengan putraku Jimin" Ucap Jin sambil tersenyum memandang bibi Jung

"..." bibi Jung masih terdiam

"Aku kehilangan seorang putraku. Saat melihat Taehyung aku merasa melihat putraku yang hilang"

"maaf saya sudah bertanya"

"tidak apa bibi"

"siapa nama nyonya?"

Jin hanya tersenyum "siapapun namaku itu tidak penting. Aku harus pulang anakku pasti mencariku. Aku permisi dulu bibi" ucap Jin sambil berlalu meninggalkan bibi Jung yang berdiri sambil kebingungan

.

.

.

Tak lama. Hoseok dan Suga datang. Hoseok sangat marah pada bibi Jung karena lalai menjaga Taehyung. Tapi dirinya hanya bisa menunggu dokter akan kondisi Taehyung.

" maaf nyonya, saya lalai menjaga tuan muda"

"aku marah pada bibi. Tapi saat ini keadaan Taehyung lebih penting. Bibi, Bagaimana Taehyung?"

"Dokter belum kembali setelah memberi donor darah pada tuan muda"

"sudah ada yang mendonorkan darah.. syukurlah.. siapa itu bibi?"

"maaf nyonya, dia seorang wanita yang sangat baik. Namun saat saya bertanya namanya dia hanya tersenyum"

"semoga aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya"

Suga curiga apakah wanita yang dikatakan bibi Jung itu Jin. Terbesit di pikirannya untuk menyelidiki hal ini. Dirinya berniat menunggu di area rumah sakit. Jika itu Jin, pasti akan kembali dan melihat kembali keadaan Taehyung. Tak lama dokter menemui setelah mengecek kondisi Taehyung.

"Dokter, bagaimana anakku?"

" Operasinya berhasil, darah yang didonorkan juga sesuai. Dia masih belum sadar, tapi kondisinya stabil. Biarkan dia istirahat, setelah normal dia akan sadar"

"Terimakasih dokter. Boleh saya masuk?"

"silahkan, jaga ketenangan biarkan pasien istirahat"

Hoseok menggangguk. Dokter menunduk memberi salam lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruang kejarnya. Hoseok langsung masuk, dirinya sangat sedih melihat anaknya terbaring dengan luka ditangan, kaki, dan juga keningnya.

"Taehyung, dengar mamakan.. Taehyng cepat sembuh ya" ucap Hoseok menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung

"Nyonya, saya akan pulang mengambil pakaian untuk tuan muda dan anda"

"Suga, tolong antar bibi Jung"

"Iya, apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

"tidak, terimakasih Suga"

.

.

.

Namjoon yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di bandara seoul. Langsung beranjak menuju taxi dan segera meluncur menuju rumah sakit tempat Taehyung dirawat. Sesampainya di ruang inap Taehyung dirinya melihat Hoseok yang sedari tadi memegangi tangan Taehyung. Dirinya berjalan mendekat kearah keduaya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Namjoon sambil ikut menggengam tangan Hoseok yang menggenggam tangan Taehyung

"Tae-tae belum sadar, kondisinya sudah stabil. Kau tau ada seorang wanita baik hati yang mendonorkan darahnya pada anak kita" ucap Hoseok sambil berdiri dan memeluk Namjoon

"ssst.. tenang lah.." Menenangkan Hoseok yang sedang menangis

"aku takut Namjoon. Aku teringat saat pertama aku melahirkannya dan mendengar dirinya meninggal. Bagaimana kalo aku mendengar berita seperti itu lagi?" tangisan Hoseok benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung

Namjoon terdiam sambil tetap memeluk Hoseok. Pikirannya melayang tentang wanita baik hati yang mendonorkan darahnya pada putranya apakah dia Jin. Hoseok yang mulai tenang dituntun Namjoon untuk duduk di sofa diruangan tersebut.

"Chagi.. saat supir datang pulanglah. Aku akan menjaga Taehyung. Istirahatlah dirumah. Besok kembalilah kemari, pagi-pagi sekali aku akan kembali ke Busan. Masalah di sana bertambah parah" kata Namjoon meyakinkan Hoseok

"Iya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya, Tae-tae akan kembali tersenyum dan ceria seperti biasanya"

.

.

.

Pagi buta Namjoon berangkat ke Bandara menuju ke Busan. Disisi lain Jin kembali datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Taehyung. Semua benar sesuai dugaan Suga. Suga diam mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Jin.

Jin melihat dari luar kamar Taehyung. Saat itu Hoseok mengurus adminitrasi dan konsultasi mengenai keadaan Taehyung. Jin masuk langsung mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung. Dirinya duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Taehyung... selamat ulang tahun.. mereka selalu salah merayakan ulang tahunmu. Maafkan mama, yang tidak bisa menjagamu dan membiarkan dia mengambilmu." Jin mengusap rambut Taehyung

"mama harus pulang, Jimin kakakmu sudah menunggu mama. Cepat sembuh anakku" Jin mengecup dahi, pipi, dan tangan Taehyung kemudian menghapus air matanya sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Hoseok yang sejak tadi berada diluar uangan itu kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jin. Saat Jin hendak keluar, Hoseok bersembunyi. Hoseok mengejar Langkah Jin namun saat berbelok Ia melihat Suga yang menarik dan menahan tangan Jin. Hoseok kembali bersembunyi sambil menguntit mereka.

"Kau, wanita jalang.. masih saja berani datang dan muncul di hadapan keluarga ini" Suga menarik tangan Jin lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Hoseok yang melihat hal itu semakin terkejut

"Waktu itu aku tidak berdaya dan membiarkanmu membawanya. Kau pikir ibu mana yang tahan melihat anaknya terluka seperti itu.. Jawab aku.."Jin menatap marah pada Suga yang terdiam

"Kau .. berani melawanku.." Plak Suga menampar Jin

"..." Jin terdiam sambil menatap marah pada Suga

"Dengarkan aku, jikau berani mengungkapkan siapa Taehyung.. kupastikan kau dan kembaran Taehyung akan mati. Kau dengar itu!. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapan Namjoon dan keluarganya!" Suga berkata sambil menyeret Jin keluar.

Hoseok hendak mengejarnya, namun seorang suster menarik tangannya dan mengatakan Taehyung sudah sadar dan memanggil-manggil mamanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hoseok berlari kecil kembali ke ruang rawat Taehyung.

"Ma.. mama.."

"Taehyung.. mama disini nak" Ucap Hoseok seraya memeluk Taehyung, tapi pikirannya kembali teringat apa yang diucapkan Jin

.

.

.

Jin sampai di Busan. Dia membeli kue untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jimin. Andai sewaktu di aquarium dia membawa Taehyung pergi, kecelakaan itu tidak akan ada dan sekarang pasti bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

Namjoon yang lelah dengan segala permasalahan di Busan memilih singgah di taman. Dirinya melihat Seorang anak laki-laki yang sekilas mirip dengan Taehyung juga dirinya. Namjoon membawa mainan bumblebee yang disukai Taehyung. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan bagaimana kabar anaknya. Jika dia lebih punya banyak waktu, pasti dia bisa menjaga keluarganya. Lusa ulang tahun Taehyung, dia berpikir harus pulang dan merayakannya. Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya

"Paman, itu bumblebee?" Jimin mendekati Namjoon dan bertanya

"Iya, kau suka?"

"iya, chimchim suka" jawab Jimin menampilkan senyuman termanisnya

"Kau mau?"

"mama Janji akan membelikan chimchim saat mama punya uang"

"mama, chimchim"

"hari ini ulang tahun chim-chim"

"kalau begitu ini untukmu, selamat ulang tahun.."

"terimakasih paman"

Jimin menerima bumblebee dari Namjoon. Wajahnya itu tampak sangat bahagia. Namjoon sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Jimin. Wajahnya tidak asing, mirip dengan dirinya tapi sekilas mengingatakannya pada cinta pertamanya, Jin.

"Chim-chim, kau disini rupanya" Ucap Jin sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat Jimin.

Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam melihat orang yang selama ini selalu ia pikirkan, selalu ia nanti dan orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya muncul kembali dihadapannya.

"Jiminie, mama sudah bilang jangan pergi dari tempat penitipan" Jin memeluk Jimin

"chim-chim hanya main sebentar ma. Lihat paman itu memberi chimchim bumblebee" Jimin tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan bumblebee barunya.

"maaf tuan, ini terlalu .." kata-kata Jin terpotong saat dia melihat pria yang memberi Jimin mainan.

Perasaan Jin bercampur antara senang, sedih, bahagia, kecewa, dan putus asa. Namjoon pun hanya terdiam sambil melihat Jin. Sampai Namjoon mulai angkat bicara

"ini untuknya, aku akan belikan satu lagi untuk anakku" Namjoon mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jimin dan mengelus puncak kepalanya

"Jin, Jiminie.." Ken memanggil dari kejauhan

"papa.." Jimin berlari sambil membawa bumblebeenya menuju Ken

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, Ken ayahnya Jimin. Maaf aku harus pergi, untuk bumblebee itu aku akan membayarnya" ucap Jin sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Namjoon

"tidak perlu, itu kado untuknya. Aku pergi" Namjoon menjauh. Pikirannya kacau melihat Jin yang telah menikah dengan Ken.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta kecil ulang tahun Jimin. Jin mendapat telpon dari cafe tempatnya bekerja untuk kerja malam ini. Ada pesta, Jin harus pergi ke swimingpool di hotel Busan. Jin dan beberapa rekannya menjadi pelayan yang menyediakan makanan bagi tamu undangan. Kostum? Tentu Jin saat ini memakai bikini yang menampilkan tubuh mulus Jin serta dadanya yang berisi.

Pesta itu dihadiri kalangan pebisnis yang sedang menjalankan proyek dibusan tak terkecualii Namjoon. Pandangan Namjoon tak lepas dari mengamati ke setiap arah Jin pergi. Banyak laki-laki lain yang takjub dengan tubuh Jin. Sampai seorang pria berani meremas kedua buah dada Jin dari belakang.

"kyaaa..."

"wuah.. teriakanmu manis"

"tuan, saya bukan.."

"aku akan membayarmu, layani aku malam ini" Ucap pria itu sambil menyeret Jin menuju kamar hotel

Namjoon yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan cepat sambil membawa piring berisi sepotong kue tart. Namjoon dengan sengaja menabrak Jin hingga Jin jatuh terduduk. Al hasil belahan dada Jin terkena krim dari kue tersebut. Semua pria di sana hanya bisa menengguk ludah mereka melihat pose Jin yang super sexy.

"oops.. maaf sepertinya wanita ini harus mandi,aku kan membawanya untuk membersihkan diri" Namjoon langsung menyeret Jin dan pergi menjauh. Jin hanya diam mengiuti seretan Namjoon

Sementara yang lainnya saling brbisik membicarakan sikap Namjoon.

.

.

.

TBC

Penasaran Namjoon n Jin ngapain? Namjoon cemburu udah pasti.. Chapter depan deh liak..

Hai Gaes, aku ada rencana untuk buat FF special ultah Papi Namjoon.. (Yang mau sumbang Ide Monggo PM)

Sementara mungkin lama Updatenya .. Fokus TA .. (T.T)

Makasih yang udah repiew..

Have A Nice Day


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for uke/DLDR

.

.

Hello, Bagi yang selalu stay tune dan yang baru ikutan gabung.. I'm back .. H-2 ultah papi namjoon… makasih udah baca FF ini.. maafkan kalau ada miss typo, geje, atau garing krik krik... sedikit ada kegiatan panas (lemonlime).. kok gua spoiler .. udah ah curcolnya .. cek itdot..

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya di Beautiful Liar.._

" _aku akan membayarmu, layani aku malam ini" Ucap pria itu sambil menyeret Jin menuju kamar hotel_

 _Namjoon yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan cepat sambil membawa piring berisi sepotong kue tart. Namjoon dengan sengaja menabrak Jin hingga Jin jatuh terduduk. Alhasil belahan dada Jin terkena krim dari kue tersebut. Semua pria di sana hanya bisa menengguk ludah mereka melihat pose Jin yang super sexy._

" _oops.. maaf sepertinya wanita ini harus mandi,aku kan membawanya untuk membersihkan diri" Namjoon langsung menyeret Jin dan pergi menjauh. Jin hanya diam mengiuti seretan Namjoon_

 _Sementara yang lainnya saling berbisik membicarakan sikap Namjoon._

.

.

.

Namjoon membawa Jin kekamarnya. Jin yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menunduk dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Namjoon.

"kenapa kau diam saja, hah?"

"aku.."

"kau tau lelaki mesum itu menyentuhmu, dadamu, tubuhmu" ucap Namjoon sambil mengurung Jin diantar kekangan kedua tangan kekarnya

"aku.."

"aku tidak percaya Ken membiarkanmu bekerja seperti ini. Apa benar kau menikah dengannya?"

"..." Jin hanya diam dan masih menunduk

Warning! Skip bagi umur 18..

Namjoon yang cukup banyak minum, belum lagi kecemburuannya yang sudah meluap pada Jin. Langsung melumat bibir Jin tanpa ampun. Jin yang berusaha memberontak, kedua tangannya diangkat Namjoon dan diangkat keatas kepalanya lalu ditahan oleh tangan kiri Namjoon. Sementara tangan kanan Namjoon yang bebas , menahan kepala Jin sehingga ciuman panas itu semakin dalam.

Jin mulai mendesah disel-sela ciuman panas itu. Tubuh Jin bergetar, lututnya mulai melemah. Namjoon dengan sigap menahannya dengan lututnya. Lutut Namjoon tepat berada di daerah sensitif Jin diarea selangkangan Jin sehingga Jin semakin mendesah. Kondisi Jin yang hanya mengenakan bikini sangat menguntungkan Namjoon. Setelah puas Namjoon mulai melapaskan ciman panasnya.

"Jinnie, aku cemburu sekali tadi." Ucap Namjoon lirih disamping telinga Jin. Sedangkan si empunya telinga memerah dan masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Ditambah lagi Namjoon mulai menjilat dan sedikit menghisap kecil meninggalkan kissmark di belahan dada Jin yang penuh dengan krim. Tidak hanya itu, lidah nakal Namjoon terus turun kemudian menyingkirkan bagian yang menutupi nipple Jin dan mulai menjilat serta menghisap nippel Jin yang mulai menegang.

"aaahhhnn.. hentikaaaa...aannhhhn" Jin mendesah

"Apa Jin ? kau ingin berhenti.. tapi lihat tubuhmu menikmati semua ini" ucap Namjoon menggoda Jin sambil menurunkan bikini yang menutupi dada Jin, tereksposlah dada Jin seutuhnya. Jin yang mulai kehilangan tenaganya hanya bisa pasrah dan menyandarkan dahinya di dada Namjoon sambil berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Namjoon lalu mengendong Jin ke sofa dan melebarkan kaki Jin, Namjoon menggesek bagian bawah Jin dengan jari tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya bermain dengan dada kanan Jin dan mulutnya melahap dada kiri Jin.

"aaaahhnn.. cuukuup.. aaahhhnn... aaaahhn" klimaks Jin yang pertama. Namjoon hanya tersenyum seduktif sambil berbisik "ini yang kusuka darimu, tubuhmu, desahanmu, dan cairan basah ini" Namjoon memperlihatkan jarinya yang basah karena cairan Jin.

Namjoon menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan kewanitaan Jin. Dirinya menyampingkan bikini yang menutupi kewanitaan jin yang basah tanpa melepaskan bikini dari tubuh Jin. Namjoon mulai menjilati kewanitaan Jin, melumatnya bahkan menghisapnya tanpa ampun. Jari telunjuk kanannya masuk dan mengobrak abrik mulut Jin. Tangan kirinya meremas dada Jin. Semua rangsangan yang diterima Jin secara bersamaan membuat Jin langsung klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Jin sudah pasrah pada setiap perlakuan Namjoon. Pikirannya kacau ingin berhenti tapi dirinya merindukan sentuhan Namjoon. Jin hanya bisa mendesah karena rangsangan yang diterimanya. Namjoon mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan membawa Jin ke depan kaca besar di samping tempat tidur kemudian melebarkan kedua kaki Jin dan berbisik.

"lihat Jin tubuhmu menginginkanku" Jin hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah

Namjoon memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Jin dalam satu hentakan. Jin sedikit meringis sakit. "milikmu masih sempit seperti dulu Jin, apa suamimu tidak bisa memuaskanmu?" Namjoon kembali berbisik sambil menggenjot miliknya.

"aaahnnn.. aahhhahhh..ahhhn.. pelan.. sakiit..."

Namjoon sama sekali tak menghiraukan rintihan Jin. Lalu Namjoon mengangkat Jin dan memposisikan Jin dapat melihat miliknya yang amat basah dan gerakan milik Namjoon keluar masuk liangnya serta buah dadanya yang berguncang. "lihat Jinnie, milikku memanjakan milikmu dan milikmu menghisap milikku" Jin yang merasa amat malu hanya bisa mendesah melihat bayangannya bercinta dengan Namjoon di cermin besar itu.

Tak beberapa lama Namjoon mempercepat gerakannya dan sperma Namjoon menyembur dalam rahim Jin. Namjoom membaringkan Jin ke ranjang dan melepas bikini yang Jin kenakan. Tubuh Jin tampak lebih mengkilap dan sangat menggoda. Namjoon kembali melebarkan paha Jin dan memasukkan kembali miliknya serta meremas dada Jin. Genjotan Namjooon semakin menjadi saat Jin mendesah sangat erotis hingga klimaks mereka berdua datang bersamaan. Tanpa mencabut miliknya, Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Jin menjadi posisi menungging. Namjoon sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik menggoda.

"sejak dulu, hanya kau yang mampu memuaskanku" bisik Namjoon kemudaian menarik kedua tangan Jin kebelakang dan memulai gerakan in outnya, semakin lama semakin cepat hingga

"Jinnie, aku.. aarrrg.." Namjoon kembali klimaks diikuti Jin. Jin mulai ambruk kehabisan tenaga. Milik Namjoon terlepas dari milik Jin menampakkan sperma Namjoon yang menetes dari milik Jin dan bercecer di ranjang.

Namjoon kembali memulai aksinya, kali ini ia memposisikan Jin berada diatasnya. Namjoon memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Jin. "bergeraklah Jinnie" dengan bisikan itu Jin mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah. Merasa kurang, Namjoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan membuat Jin hanya mampu mendesah tak karuan. Sampai Namjoon mendekap tubuh Jin dan menggecupi jenjang leher Jin, klimaks Namjoon dan Jin yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jinnie, kau masih kuat kan?. Aku belum puas" Jin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam merasakan tangan Namjoon kembali memutar tubuhnya. Kali ini Namjoon membasahi lubang anal Jin. "aahnn.. tidaa..k .. jaanhnngann.." desahan Jin saat Namjoon mulai memasukkan miliknya ke lubang anal Jin. Posisi mereka lebih erotis, mereka menyamping dada Namjoon menempel pada punggung Jin, kaki kanan Jin diangkat keatas sementara Namjoon menggenjot semakin kencang. Hingga Namjoon meresakan klimaksnya.

Saking lelahnya mereka berdua ambruk di ranjang.

Namjoon mencabut miliknya dan membaringkan tubuh Jin di sampingnya kemudian mengusap lembut helaian rambut panjang Jin yang sudah tak karuan akibat ulahnya. Jin yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidurlah.. besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Namjoon berkata sambil menarik selimut menetupi tubuh polos mereka.

Skip end...

.

.

.

Namjoon terbangun, dirinya memandang Jin yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Namjoon mengecup puncak kepala Jin dan beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Merasakan adanya gerakan, perlahan Jin mulai membuka matanya. Melihat Namjoon sudah tidak ada disampingnya, tapi terdegar suara gemericik air. Jin mulai mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Sekujur tubunya terasa pegal, nyeri dan lengket. Jin mencoba beranjak dari ranjang, seketika keseimbangannya menghilang.

"Kyaaa" Jin menutup mata saat mendapati dirinya akan jatuh. Dengan sigap tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

"maaf, kemarin aku sangat kasar padamu" ucap Namjoon sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jin dan memakaikan kemejanya pada Jin

"Aku mau pulang" kata Jin

"suaramu juga serak, minumlah dulu" ucap Namjoon mendudukan Jin di sofa dan menyodorkan segelas air

"..." Wajah Jin memerah, Namjoon menatapnya dan mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah

"Jin, ayo mandi. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dengan keadaan begini" Namjoon menggendong Jin dan membawanya kekamar mandi serta mulai memandikan Jin. "pelayan hotel akan mengantarkan sarapan dan barang-barangmu" Lanjut Namjoon

.

.

.

Setelah malam erotis dan pagi menegangkan, sampailah Namjoon dan Jin didepan penitipan Jimin. Sedari tadi tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, sampai Jin mulai membuka suaranya.

"aku mau keluar, buka kunci mobilnya"

"Jin, maaf"

"lupakan yang terjadi semalam" Jin turun dari mobil membawa tasnya

Namjoon hanya melihat kepergian Jin, sampai suara getaran mengganggunya. Handphone Jin tertinggal di mobil Namjoon, dia langsung beranjak keluar sambil membawanya. Diluar dia melihat Jin yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Jimin yang menangis.

"Chim-chim, sudah jangan menangis sayang" ucap Jin sambil memangku Jimin dan mengelus puncak kepalanya

"Mama kemana? Chim-chim sendirian"

"Mama sudah pulang, maaf kemarin mama pergi kerja"

"Hey, Anak laki-laki tak seharusnya cengeng" ujar Namjoon mensejajarkan tingginya dengan wajah Jimin.

"Namjoon kenapa masih disini?"

"Ini handphone mu" ucap Namjoon seraya memberikan Hp Jin dan menggendong Jimin dari pangkuan Jin. Tangisan jimin seketika berhenti dan tertawa riang saat Namjoon menjunjungnya tinggi ke udara. Lalu datanglah guru tempat penitipan tersebut.

"Nyonya Jin, ini barang-barang Jimin. Wah, Chim chim senang ya digendong papa" celetuk sang guru kemudian menunduk memberi salam pada Namjoon dan menyentil hidung Jimin

"..." Jin dan Namjoon hanya terdiam

"Papa chim-chim?" kata Jimin sambil menatap Namjoon

"Iya, lihat wajah chim chim dan papa mirip" lanjut guru tersebut

"..." Jin dan Namjoon masih terdiam

"..."Jimin terdiam namum pegangannya semakin mengerat di dekapa Namjoon

Ingin sekali Jin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi dirinya tak ingin membahayakan Jimin karena ancaman Suga.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan, Nyonya" ucap guru tersebut setelah membungkukkan badannya.

"Papa" Ucap Jimin bingung

"Chim-chim, mau es krim?" tanya Namjoon pada Jimin mengalihkan

"Mau.. Mama, ayo beli es krim"

Jin hanya tersenyum mengikut Namjoon yang menggendong Jimin ke arah mobilnya. Sampailah mereka di kedai es krim. Jimin sedang sibuk makan es krim sementara Namjoon mulai bersiap melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Jin.

"Jin, siapa ayah Jimin?"

"Ken"

"Jujurah!" tanya Namjoon tegas

"Jika Jimin memang anakmu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Menikahiku? Membawa Jimin dari ku? Atau Menceraikan Hoseok, mana yang kau pilih?" Jin menatap lurus ke mata Namjoon

Namjoon terkejut mendengar penuturan Jin. Apa yang akan dia jawab?

.

.

.

TBC

Well .. udah ch 5..

Chapter dpn mungkin rahasia lain akan terkuak.. ada tambahan nama yang akan muncul..


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Kim IzaYoi

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for uke/DLDR

.

.

Hello, Bagi yang selalu stay tune dan yang baru ikutan gabung.. makasih udah baca FF ini.. Bagi silent Reader .. reviewnya ditunggu..

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya di ch 5_

" _Jika Jimin memang anakmu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Menikahiku? Membawa Jimin dari ku? Atau Menceraikan Hoseok, mana yang kau pilih?" Jin menatap lurus ke mata Namjoon ._

Namjoon terkejut mendengar penuturan Jin. Apa yang akan dia jawab?

.

.

.

Namjoon terkejut mendengar penuturan Jin. Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban, Jin lalu tersenyum miris. "lihat kau hanya bisa terdiam. Jimin itu anakku, siapapun papanya aku tetap ibunya" ucap Jin beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju ke tempat Jimin yang asik memakan es krimnya sambil menaikii ayunan

"Jin" gumam Namjoon

"Chim chim ayo pulang, sudah malam"

"Ma.. mama dan paman itu bertengkar?"

"Tidak ada yang bertengkar, ayo pulang" Ucap Jin sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin menuju ke posisi Namjoon

"Namjoon, aku dan Jimin akan pulang" Ucap Jin menunduk dan pergii meninggalkan Namjoon sambil menyeret tangan Jimin. Jimin masih memandang wajah Namjoon yang tampak sedih. Jimin melepas gandengan Jin lalu berlari kearah Namjoon. Jin yg melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengamati apa yang akan Jimin lakukan.

"Paman, chim chim pulang .. " ucap Jimin memeluk Namjoon

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar kalian pulang" jawab Namjoon sambil menggendong Jimin setelah lama terdiam

"Yippie" teriak Jimin girang

"Ayo Jin, aku antar pulang" Ucap Namjoon berlalu menuju mobil, Jin hanya mengekor dibelakang

Selama perjalanan tidak ada suara yang terdengan antara Namjoon dan Jin. Jimin yang sedari tadii menyanyi kini terdiam, terlarut dalam mimpi. Sesampainya di apartemen Jin.

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih karena ini tawaranmu. Soal kejadian kemarin dan hari ini lebih baik lupakan saja. Selamat tinggal" Ucap Jin menggendong Jimin dan langsung meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terdiam dalam mobil

.

.

.

Namjoon memutuskan kembali ke Seoul untuk mencari informasi tentang Jin. Dirinya percaya pasti ada yang Jin sembunyikan darinya. Sat kembali ke mansionnya dirinya melihat Taehyung yang sedang bermain bersama Hoseok dan Suga.

"Oh.. yeobo.. kau sudah pulang" ucap Hoseok menyapa

"Papa pulang" Ucap Taehyung sambil berlari menuju arah Namjoon dan langsung digendong Namjoon

"Namjoon, bagaimana Busan?" tanya Suga

"Masalah proyek sudah ku bereskan"

"Tae tae, biarkan papa mandi dan istirahat" Ucap Hoseok hendak mengambil alih Taehyung dari gendongan Namjoon

"tak apa.. aku akan pergi mandi bersama Taehyung"

.

.

.

Malamnya, Namjoon masih setia bergelut dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaan. Pikirannya masih memikirkan kata-kata Jin, tentang apa yang akan dirinya lakukan bila Jimin memang anaknya.

"Yeobo .. ada apa ?" Hoseok masuk dan meletakkan secangkir kopi

"Belum tidur?"

"aku tak bisa tidur.. apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Hoseok sambil memeluk Namjoon darii belakang

"Aku.. bertemu Jin di Busan"

"oh.. kebetulan sekali .. bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik, juga putranya"

"Kau memikirkan mereka?"

"Putra Jin, sangat mirip denganku. Ketika melihatnya aku merasa melihat anakku"

"Anak Jin yang kau maksud?"

"Hoseok, aku dan Jin punya masa lalu bersama dan kemungkinan anak Jin mungkin saja anakku" Hoseok kaget mendengar pengakuan Namjoon dan melepas pelukannya

"Anak Jin? Bagaimana mungkin? Jangan bilang, wanita simpananmu itu Jin? Benarkah itu suamiku?"

"Aku .. mencintai Jin, bahkan jauh sebelum kita menikah. Aku akan membawa Jin dan putranya kembali kemari"

"Jin mendatangimu dan bilang anaknya itu anakmu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukan jika Jimin memang anakku"

"Berarti belum tentu dia anakmukan, lagi pula Jin sudah bersama Ken"

"Hatiku merasa putra Jin adalah anakku"

"Selama ini adakah cinta untukku?"

"..." Namjoon terdiam dan menunduk

"Dengar Namjoon! Jika kau berniat membawa Jin dan anaknya kemari, Ceraikan aku! aku akan pergi dari sini bersama Taehyung. Ucap Hoseok meninggalkan ruang kerja Namjoon

Namjoon semakin bingung dibuatnya. Keutuhan keluarganya akan hancur, dan semua dimulai karena dirinya lebih mementingkan cintanya pada Jin walaupun sudah menikah dengan Hoseok.

.

.

.

 _Tut tut tut (Nada telpon)_

" _Hey,Namjoon akan membawa Jin dan putranya kemari"_

" _maksudmu?"_

" _Kita sudahi saja sandiwara ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan."_

" _Kau mau langsung menghabisi Namjoon?"_

" _Bukan hanya Namjoon, semua.. tak terkecuali Jin dan anak-anaknya"_

" _Baiklah, kita mulai"_

" _Apa dia sudah tidur?"_

" _Iya, dia tidur pulas setelah merengek ingin bertemu denganmu"_

" _Setelah semua ini selesai, anakku hanya dia seorang"_

 _Pip_

.

.

.

Tak terasa dua bulan berlalu setelah pertemuan terakhir Jin dan Namjoon. Jimin terus saja merengek untuk bertemu Namjoon. Jin selalu membuat alasan agar rengekan Jimin berhenti. Dirinya bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada Jimin kalau dirinya anak yang lahir dari hubungan gelapnya bersama Namjoon.

"Jin, kenapa melamun disini?"

"Ken, kau kembali ke Busan?"

"Aku hanya singgah untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen. Kau tampak pucat apa kau sakit ?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja mungkin hanya lelah" Jin hendak berdiri tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh terduduk lagi di kursi taman

"Jin, ini yang kau bilang baik. Aku akan membawamu ke klinik dekat sini"

.

.

.

"Selamat Tuan, istri anda sedang mengandung"

"mengandung?" Tanya Jin bingung

"Iya nyonya, usianya masih dua bulan. Kandungan anda sehat, jangan terlalu lelah. Saya siapkan beberapa vitamin agar anda tidak cepat lelah"

.

.

.

Selesai dari klinik. Jin dan Ken masih terdiam. Jin sedari tadi berusaha berpikir bagaimana mungkin? Dia yakin sudah meminum pil anti kehamilan setelah berhubungan dengan Namjoon waktu itu (ch 5).

"Jin, bisa kau jelaskan!" tanya Ken mengintrupsi

"Ken, aku bingung. Aku yakin aku sudah minum pil anti kehamilan."

"bukan itu maksudku. Bayi itu anak siapa?"

"Bayi ini.. anak... Namjoon" Ucap Jin sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata

"Lagi?"

"Malam dimana ulang tahun Jimin, aku pergi bekerja menjadi pelayan di hotel Busan. Aku bertemu Namjoon"

"Kau, tidur dengannya?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari lelaki hidung belang dan menarikku ke kamarnya.. lalu aku dan dia.. "

"Jin, kau masih mencintainya?"

"Seberapapun aku ingin melupakannya. Dia selalu muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya" ucap Jin sambil terisak

"Jin, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?memberitau Namjoon atau menggugurkan bayi itu?"

"Aku tidak tau.. aku .. " Jin hanya bisa menangis.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memberitau Namjoon, aku yang akan memberitaunya" Ucap Ken seraya berdiri hendak menemui Namjoon

"Tidak, ku mohon .. jangan.. reputasinya.. rumah tangganya .. semua akan hancur" jawab Jin sambil menahan tangan Ken

"Lalu, sampai kapan kau diam? Jimin lahir tanpa nama ayahnya. Sekarang kau... aku tidah bisa mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku mencintaimu Jin.. sangat.. ku minta kau menikah denganku kau menolak.. aku tidak tahan melihatmu menderita" Kata Ken sambil memeluk Jin erat

"Ken, aku tau perasaanmu.. aku tak cukup baik untukmu... kau bisa dapat yang lebih baik dariku" Jin terisak dan membalas pelukan Ken

"Dengarkan aku! aku siap menerimamu apa adanya.. Jin yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.. anakmu.. dan semua yang kau miliki" ucap ken sambil menatap mata kelam Jin

"Aku.."

"Pikirkanlah apa yang akan kau lakukan... bersama ku atau bersama Namjoon.. aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu.. jika terjadi sesuatu.. hubungi aku.." Ken meninggalkan Jin didepan penitipan Jimin. Pikiran mereka berdua sama-sama kacau

.

.

.

Jin masuk ke tempat penitipan dan tidak melihat Jimin dimanapun. Saat melewati taman dirinya juga tak melihat Jimin. Tak lama datang bu guru woo yang memberinya kabar Jimin dibawa pergi seorang pria berambu hijau. Jin mulai panik dan segera kembali ke apartemennya, siapa yang harus dia hubungi. Dia tak bisa menghubungi Namjoon. Dia juga tak bisa menghubungi Ken. Sampai suara dering handphonenya mengintrpsi.

"Hey Jin, Aku pinjam Jimin"

"Suga.. dimana Jimin?"

"saat ini dia aman" ucap Suga menyalakan video call menampakkan Jimin yang sedang tertidur dalam keadaan terikat

"Kembalikan Jimin!"

"Hahahahahahaha..."

"Suga!"

"Besok datanglah ke lantai 3 gedung tua dekat pelabuhan Busan.. pukul 10 pagi.. sendirian.. jika ada yang lain aku tidak akan segan menghabisinya dihadapanmu... Camkan itu.. " ucap Suga kemudian menutup telponnya

"Suga.. Suga..." Jin hanya bisa menangis. Dirinya sangat kwatir terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin. Semalan dirinya menangis sambil menulis surat yang ia tinggalkan di apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Mansion Namjoon. Hoseok dan Taehyung juga menghilang. Seminggu yang lalu Namjoon telah memutuskan membawa Jin serta Jimin kembali ke Seoul. Hoseok yang marah besar langsung menyeret Taehyung ikut bersamanya meninggalkan mansion. Seharian ini dirinya berusaha menghubungi Hoseok sambil berpikir mengurungkan niatnya membawa Jin dan Jimin. Tiba-tiba sekertarisnya menelponnya karena ada tamu yang ingin menemuinya, tamu itu adalah Ken.

"Ken, apa ada berkas proyek Busan yang kurang ?"

"Namjoon, aku ke sini bukan masalah Busan. Tapi Jin"

"Jin"

"Jin sedang mengandung"

"..Selamat... anakmu yang kedua" ucap Namjoon terdiam sejenak lalu mengulurkan tangannya memberi selamat pada Ken

"Sayangnya anak dalam kandungannya bukan anaku"

"lalu ? dia .. anak..ku" Namjoon menyamankan posisi duduknya dan berpikir

"Kau merasa begitu?"

"Maafkan aku Ken, malam itu karena cemburu.. aku menyeretnya ke kamarku dan memaksanya menikmati sentuhanku"

"Jika kau sadar.. kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku.."

"Jika kau tak menginginkannya.. Jin maupun anakmu ... biarkan aku bersama mereka.. lupakan Jin dan urus keluargamu.. "

"..."

"Siapa yang kau cintai? Istri dan anakmu atau Jin?

"Aku sangat mencintai Jin, tapi aku ... tidak bisa meninggalkan Hoseok dan Taehyung"

"Bagaimana jika Jimin adalah anakmu juga?"

"Jimin anakku?"

"jika benar apa kau akan membahagiakan Jin, Jimin, dan anak yang masih Jin kandung saat ini? Atau melepas mereka dan biarkan aku menjaga mereka?"

"Aku ingin membawa Jin kembali, Hoseok marah dan pergi bersama Taehyung"

"Aku tidak bertanya soal mereka, aku tanya soal Jin dan anaknya?"

"Aku..."

"Lepaskan mereka! Biarkan mereka bahagia bersamaku"

"Ken, ini sulit"

"Lepaskan Jin dan bangun keluargamu!"

"Aku mencintai Jin melebihi segala yang kumiliki"

"Dengar Pak Direktur! Jika kau merasa begitu lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan" ucap Ken seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang merenung

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Well .. ch 6 selesai..

Entah mengapa .. alurnya jadi lompat ..

Review donk .. bagaimana pendapat kalian ...

Have a Nice Day


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

Jihoo?

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for uke/DLDR

.

.

Hello, Bagi yang selalu stay tune dan yang baru ikutan gabung.. makasih udah baca FF ini.. Chapter ini ada rahasia yang terkuak... penasaran Selamat membaca.. Have a nice day

.

.

.

" _Dengar Pak Direktur! Jika kau merasa begitu lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan" ucap Ken seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang merenung_

.

.

* * *

.

"Mama.. kita mau kemana ? mengapa tak mengajak papa?"

"Taehyungi... akan bertemu eomma dan kakak taehyungi"

"Mama bukan eommanya tae-tae?"

Mobil berhenti dan Suga langsung menyeret Taehyung menuju ruangan yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Mamaaa... Sakit.. paman Suga mau bawa Tae-tae kemana?" Taehyung menangis menatap Hoseok yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan pamannya itu.

.

.

.

"Mama.. mama dimana? Keluarkan Jimin " Jimin menangis sambil mencoba mendorong pintu dihadapannya. Mendengar suara langkah kaki dan teriakan Jimin kembali mundur, dia takut dirinya akan dipukul lagi karena berteriak.

"Masuk!" Suga melempar Taehyung masuk dan mengunci kembali pintu itu.

Didalam Taehyung menangis sambil mengedor pintu

"Paman, buka pintunya Tae-tae mau keluar"

"Taehyungi" Taehyung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Siapa itu?" Ujar Taehyung taku-takut sambil menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Ini Chim-chim" Ucap Jimin sambil keluar dari balik tempat ranjang di sudut ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Suga, Kembalikan anakku"

"Hai Jin, tenanglah mreka baik-baik saja. Masih ada dua pemain yang belum datang"

"Jin" ucap Hoseok sambil mengendong Jihoo

"Nyonya Hoseok"

"Satu sudah muncul, biar aku telfon dia.. Namjoonie.. kau dimana? Aku akan segera mulai pestanya"

"Apa yang kau inginkan ? dan Hoseok dimana Taehyung, siapa anak itu?"

"Jin, ini anakku dan Suga ..namanya Jihoo" ucap Jin sambil mengecup pipi Jihoo yang tertidur dalam gendongannya

"Selama menunggu ada baiknya kau bertemu anakmu kan" Ucap Suga berdiri dan menyeret Jin menuju ruangan Jimin dan Taehyung

.

.

.

Namjoon sedari tadi masih menatap berkas-berkas yang baru saja dserahkan oleh informan andalannya. Berkas bertuliskan Kim Seok Jin tersebut benar-benar membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling bersalah dan tidak pantas bertemu lagi dengan Jin.

Juga Fakta mengerikan dibalik sandiwara istrinya dan teman istrinya. Anak yang selama ini didekatnya adalah anak dari orang yang paling ia cintai. Pikiran Namjoon terpecah saat mendengar suara telpon berdering.

"Halo"

"Namjoon.."

"Hoseok, Dimana Kau? Kita pelu bicara."

"Pergilah ke Busan di gedung tua dekat pelabuhan yang pernah kutunjukkan padamu! Jika kau masih ingin menemui seseorang yang paling kau cintai dan anakmu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada meraka?" Bentak Namjoon geram

"Datanglah dan lihatlah sendiri!"

"Suga, Kembalikan anakku" terdengar suara Jin dari sambungan telpon Hoseok yang menandakan dirinya tidak main-main

"JIN"

Sambunganpun terputus. Namjoon takut jika harus kehilangan Jin tidak bukanhanya Jin tapi juga kedua anaknya. Apalagi Jin sedang mengandung anaknya lagi. Nafasnya sesak, jantungnya berdebar kencang, pikirnnya kacau. Tanpa berpikir panjang Namjoon langsung menghubungi beberapa Ken dan meminta bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan Jin. Mereka melesat ke Busan dengan helicopter khusus milik Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Ken, Suga dan Hoseok menahan Jin, Jimin, dan Taehyung"

"APA!" Ken marah dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja Namjoon.

"Ken, Kau bisa menghajarku sepuasmu. Tapi sekarang aku mohon bantu aku menyelamatkan mereka"

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan masuk dan melihat keadaan. Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi pagerku"

"Baiklah, Aku percayakan mereka padamu. Setelah mereka selamat aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu"

Namjoon mengangguk

.

.

.

Jin di bawa masuk keruangan Jimin dan Taehyung. Dirinya langsung berhambur memeluk kedua putranya itu.

"Mama" ucap Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menangis keras

"Kalian baik-baik saja"

"Tae-tae takut. Kenapa mama dan paman jadi begitu seram? Mama bilang mama bukan mamanya tae-tae"

"tae-tae... chim-chim.. kalian tidak boleh menangis ya.. aku ada disini bersama kalian"

"..." ucap kedua bocah itu memeluk Jin erat. Tangan mereka bergetar

Pikiran Jin melayang. Sandiwara ini akan berakhir, orang yang belum datang yang dimaksud Suga, pasti adalah Namjoon. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Mengumpulkan dirinya dan Namjoon sera anaknya. Air mata Jin mengalir di pipi tembem mulus miliknya. Sebelum terjatuh ia menghapusnya. Dia harus kuat untuk Jimin dan Taehyung juga bayi yang dikandungnya. Jin mengusap lembut rambut Jimin dan Taehyung yang tertidur sambil menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Lalu dia mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih datar sambil berkata dalam hati "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan kalian"

Tak lama.. masuk 3 laki-laki asing yang langsung meneyet Jin keluar dan menahan Jimin dan Taehyung yang menangis meronta.

.

.

.

Jin dibawa ke ruangan dimana ada Namjoon, Suga dan Hoseok disana. Jin melihat tatapan Namjoon sedikit lega saat melihatnya.

"Namjoon, Wanita jalang ini yang kau cintai bukan? Bagaimana bila melihatnya disentuh laki-laki lain ? " ucap Suga melangkahkan kakinya mendkati Jin yang ditahan salah satu anak buahnya. Mengangkat dagu Jin dan mengecup singkat bibir Jin.

"Suga! dia bukan jalang. Lepaskan Jin dan anak-anakku. Kau ingin harta keluarga Kim, akan kuberikan semuanya" Namjoon bergerak maju namun seorang anak buah Suga menahannya.

"Nikmatilah Namjoon, melihatnya menjadi jalang dihadapanmu dan Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya" ucap hoseok meberi tanda pada anak buahnya menyentuh Jin. Sembari dirinya dan Suga keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jin! Lepaskan dia" Namjoon meronta tapi Man 2, pria yang menahannya semakin kuat menahannya. Dan memposisikan Namjoon berlutut sambil melihat Man 1 menyentuh Jin.

"Wanita ini cantik juga" ucap pria yang sedang menahan Jin sebut saja Man 1 pasti tubuhnya sangat nikmat

Jin meronta kuat, namun apa daya dirinya tak cukup kuat. Man 1 meciumnya kasar setelah merobek yang berusaha meronta ditampar cukup keras oleh pria yang hendak menyetubuhinya itu. Namjoon yang melihat hal itu langsung mengaktifkan alat penyengat yang ia tempel di tangannya dan membuat Man 2 yang menahannya jatuh pingsan. Dia berlari dan langsung memukul Man 1 dan menyengatnya dengan aliran listrik hingga man 1 pingsan.

Namjoon menarik Jin dalam pelukannya. Jin tampak sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya mengalir deras. Namjoon memberikan kemejanya untuk menutupi tubuh Jin. Jin jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Darah mengalir dari selangkangannya.

"Jin, kau kenapa?" Namjoon dengan wajah kwatir langsung menyamakan dirinya dengan Jin dan menetap mata Jin.

"Sakit Namjoon"

"Bertahanlah kita akan keluar dari Sini" Namjoon hendak menggendong Jin namun terhenti saat pagernya bergetar. Pesan dari Ken yang mengawasi dari luar. "Hoseok dan Suga sudah keluar, Kalian dimana? Gedung mulai terbakar"

"Jin, kita harus keluar dari sini atau kita akan terbakar" Ucap Namjoon yang hendak menggendong Jin namun lengannya ditahan oleh Jin.

"Selamatkan mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka ada di ruangan berpintu putih tepat dibawah ruangan ini. Aku akan menunggumu disini"

"Jin.."

"Aku mohon"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disini. Setelah mereka selamat aku akan membawamu keluar"

Dari luar terdengar sirine mobil pemadam yang berdatangan memadamkan api. Namjoon menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud Jin. Disana dia melihat kedua putranya menangis sambil terikat di kursi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengangkat kedua kursi itu dan membawa mereka keluar.

Diluar Ken dengan sigap mengambil Jimin dan Taehyung dari tangan Namjoon. Saat hendak kembali masuk, api sudah berkobar lebih besar. Dalam pikirannya hanya menyelamatkan Jin. Namjoon kembali masuk menuju ke tempat Jin. Sesampainya disana dirinya melihat Jin yang sudah terbaring sambil memegangi perutny, wajahnya pucat dan kulitnya dingin. Sempat terpikir untuk tetap diam dan mati bersama Jin. Tapi dirinya harus hidup untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Jin dan kedua jagoannya yang menunggunya diluar. Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Jin terlihat berkas cahaya pintu keluar namun dirinya terjatuh dan hanya terdengar suara sirine yang dilihat olehnya hanya ruangan putih yang luas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _/Preview Next Chap/_

" _Mama, itu papa dan Hyung" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dipangkuan ibunya_

" _Ne…" Ucap Jin sambil mengecup pipi si kecil di pangkuannya_

" _Apa mereka bisa melihat kita ?"_

TBC

Mati atau Hidup ?

Miane baru update

Flashdisk ku terselip dan baru saja ku temukan...

Ditunggu kritik sarannya... Review.. Review Review..

Thank You


	8. Chapter 8 special Jin POV

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Kim IzaYoi

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

Jihoo?

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for uke/DLDR

.

.

Hello, Bagi yang selalu stay tune dan yang baru ikutan gabung.. makasih udah baca FF ini.. Thank You buat yang review ... Follow dan Favorite this story.. Mohon bantuannya sampai Beautiful Liar END .. :*

.

.

.

 _/Preview/_

" _Mama, itu papa dan Hyung" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dipangkuan ibunya_

" _Ne…" Ucap Jin sambil mengecup pipi si kecil di pangkuannya_

" _Apa mereka bisa melihat kita ?"_

Special Jin POV

Aku sendirian, mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam. Tuhan, mengapa tak membiarkanku kesisimu bersama orang tuaku. Aku tak sanggup bila harus tinggal didunia ini sendiri.

...

Saat berjalan menyusuri jalanan, banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermanja-manja bersama orangtuanya. Sampailah aku di depan gerbang sekolah, sejenak aku terdiam. Aku ingin sekolah, melihat mereka bermain dan belajar disekolah membuatku iri.

Sejenak pikirku melayang, bila orang tuaku masih pasti seperti mereka. Ketika lamunanku tersadar, aku berdiri di rel kereta. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku. Setiap kembali ke panti mereka akan memukuliku dan memaksaku bekerja.

Eomma, Appa, aku akan menyusul kalian. Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke rel saat kereta melintas namun yang aku rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang begitu kencang dan ruangan serba putih di setiap arah pandanganku.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun ?" kata seorang wanita dengan senyum manis. Cantik terbesit kata itu dalam pikiranku

"Dimana aku ?, Apa aku sudah mati ?"

Terdengar tawa renyah dari wanita yang ada dihadapanku. Kemudian dia mengelus puncak kepalaku dan berkata "Ini rumah sakit dan kau masih hidup, siapa namamu dan mengapa kau ada di lintasan kereta ?"

Tak lama aku mulai bercerita siapa diriku dan mengapa aku bisa sampai di lokasi tersebut. Akhirnya wanita cantik itu menenangkan diriku yang mulai terisak saat bercerita. Pelukannya hangat seperti eomma.

...

2 hari setelah itu aku tinggal di rumah wanita cantik itu. Mrs Kim dan suaminya Mr Kim juga dengan anak semata wayang mereka Kim Namjoon. Disinilah awal hidup baruku.

Keluarga Kim menyekolahkan diriku dan memberikan semua fasilitas yang aku butuhkan. Namun aku tetaplah seorang pelayan bagi putra mereka. Putranya, Namjoon sangat baik padaku. Setiap hari tak mungkin aku terpisah darinya. Selalu bersama sejak membuka mata.

Lama-kelamaan Mr Kim melarangku tidur dengan Namjoon. Tentu aku tahu, aku semakin dewasa dan aku menyadari perbedaan gender dan status kami. Aku selalu menggangapnya sebagai adikku. Tapi tiap perlakuannya padaku membuatku selalu jatuh dalam pesonanya. Senyumnya yang manis dan diple di pipinya.

Entah sejakkapan tiap pagi selalu ada kecupan pipi atau kecupan ringan dari bibirnya untukku maupun sebaliknya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Seandainya saja statusku dan dirinya sama.

...

Sekarang diumurku yang menginjak seperempat abad dan Namjoon yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku dan sang pemilik cinta terpendamku akan dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis Mr Kim. Apa yang bisa diriku lakukan selain menurutinya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi kebahagian sedikit kurasa saat Namjoon mengatakan dirinya ingin menikahiku. Dadaku menghangat dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Mrs Kim pun berkata bahwa dirinya menitipkan Namjoon padaku.

Mr Kim menegaskan padaku siapa aku dan apa statusku. Hingga akhirnya aku mengalah, cinta ini tetap akan aku pendam dan kukubur dalam-dalam

...

Malam ini terjadi pertengkaran dashyat antara Mr Kim dan Namjoon, hingga Namjoon menyeretku keluar dari rumah dan membawaku ke hotel. Terlihat kilat kekesalan terpancang dari wajah Mr Kim. Aku pasrah saat Namjoon menyeretku ke mobilnya dan membawaku ke sebuah hotel mewah di Seoul, apa yang Namjoon pikirkan dengan menyewa kamar dengan VIP Honeymoon package.

Wajahku bersemu merah saat resepsionis hotel mengucapkan selamat berbahagia pada kami berdua. Namjoon membungkuk kemudian menyeretku ke kamar. Terdengar cekikik kecil dari pegawai hotel yang mengatakan Si pria agresif/ Sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

Wajahku semakin memerah saat pintu kamat hotel di lantai 5 bernomor 5091 itu dibuka oleh Namjoon. Tanganku ia lepaskan sesaat setelah pintu terkunci. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku saat aku merasakan aroma maskulinnya semakin dekat denganku dan bibir kam hampir bersentuhan, tapi aku alah Namjoon menjauh dan duduk disofa empuk di hadapan kami.

Kecewa, tentu saja sekilas aku hanya menatapnya sendu ingin kuungkapkan rasa cintaku padanya, namun apa daya status ini bagai dinding tinggi dihadapanku. Hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya memeluknya dari belakang. Menyalurkan setiap rasaku padanya. Entah dia bisa merasakan debaran jantungku yang semakin merancu hebat hingga hampir lepas. Atau kehangatan tubuhku serta cinta yang ku simpan untuknya.

"Jin Noona, aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana perasaan Jin Noona padaku?" satu kalimat yang membuatku bahagia juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Sejenak pikiranku melayang saat dia memeluk dan menggengam tanganku yang berada di lehernya. Sungguh aromanya membuatku ingin tetap seperti ini walau ini hanya mimpi. Apa yang seharusnya ku jawab. Aku tersentak ketika Namjoon menarikku ke pangkuannya.

Saat hendak menjawab. Namjoon mulai menciumku dengan kasar, penuh tuntutan, panas dan memuja. Hingga berakhir diriku berada dalam kungkungannya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Merasakan penyatuan tubuh dan jiwa kami. Namjoon aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, meski tak bisa memiliki seutuhnya. Tapi aku tau hatimu untukku.

Berada dalam dekapan Namjoon semalaman. Sungguh aku berharap tak pernah bangun dari mimpi ini. Pagi hari saat aku merasakan kilatan cahaya pagi menerpa wajahku. Dapat kurasakan hangat nafas Namjoon yang masih memelukku erat. Keisengan muncul, kukecup ringan bibirnya yang begitu menggoda. Onix matanya perlahan terbuka dan bibir kami kembali bertemu sebelum satu kata membautku yakin pada Namjoon.

"Jinnie, ayo pulang dan yakinkan mereka tentang perasaan kita" sesaat setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Mrs Kim. Tentu waktu itu hatiku menjerit bahagia. Hubungan kami mendapat dukungan dari orang tua Namjoon

Pukulan berat terasa setelah kami kembali berada di rumah. Mr Kim dan Mrs Kim mengalami kecelakaan. Pemakaman mereka berlangsung dengan cepat, mungkin bagiku tapi bagi Namjoon ini sangat lah berat. Tapi dirinya berkata tetap lah disisiku jinnie.

...

Beberapa hari setelah itu terdengar kabar mengejutkan dari Mr Jung, rekan bisnis Mr kim yang hendak menjodohkan anaknya Jung Hoseok dengan Namjoon. Saat aku memasuki ruang kerjanya yang biasanya rapi kini tampak berantakan. Seluruh barang berserakan. Dan mataku tertuju pada kertas bertuliskan Namjoon dan Hoseok. Sedih tentu aku sangat sedih, baru melewati badai. Muncul badai lainnya.

Seribu undangan telah disebar dan persiapan pernikahan antara Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah dipersiapkan oleh mereka. Mau tak mau Namjoon harus menikah dengan Hoseok mengingat status ayahnya.

Aku mengelus surai Namjoon yang berantakan. Saat itu aku dapat melihat raut kecewa, marah, dan sedih. Dia menarikku kearahnya dan mendudukan ku di pangkuannya. Ciumannya kasar sangat kasar penuh dengan emosi. Dirobeknya pakaian ku dan dilucutinya kain-kain yang melekat di tubuhku. Menghuajmkan miliknya hingga serasa diriku terbelah dua olehnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendesah dan merintihkan Namanya serta memeluknya erat. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Namjoonie"

...

Saat pernikahannya, dengan lirih aku menjawab bersedia, seakan pertanyaan bersediakah Kim Seokjin menerima Kim Namjoon sebagai suami mu di segala kondisi? Ditujukan untuk diriku.

Malam itu, Namjoon dan aku melakukan hubungan dibalik pintu kamar Namjoon dan Hoseok yang literali sudah menjadi istri Namjoon. Seakan Namjoon ingin Hoseok melihat kedekatan kami, hingga penyatuan kami yang begitu panas. Dan aku pun menikmati sentuhan Namjoon. Aku mencintai Namjoon dan keegoisanku ingin memilikinya walau dirinya sudah berstatus dengan yang lain. Toh dia juga mencintaiku.

Terus ... Terus dan terus terulang. Disaat Hoseok tidak ada maupun dikondisi saat Namjoon dan aku saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Kami pasti akan bertemu, disebuah kamar apartemen yang Namjoon beli untuk pertemuan malam panas ku dengannya. Apartemen yang menjadi saksi betapa sandiwara cantik yang kami lakukan.

...

Dalam hatiku selalu berteriak dan melolong sedih. Sampai kapan harus berbohong. Aku ingin semua orang tau siapa yang Namjoon cintai dan siapa yang selalu berada di dekapnya tiap malam. Aku.. itu aku .. Kim Seokjin.

...

Kerasnya hatiku dan keegoisanku hilang saat Hoseok bilang dirinya sedang mengandung anak Namjoon. Terpukul rasanya, aku tak ingin anak Namjoon kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Sempat terpikir untuk jauh dan membiarkan mereka berbahagia.

Tapi semua harus ku buang jauh-jauh, aku pun disaat yang sama mengetahui kehamilanku. Anak Namjoon, aku mengandung anak Namjoon. Sekian lama kunantikan. Saat dimana aku memiliki bagian dari diri Namjoon.

...

Hoseok mengira anak dalam kandunganku adalah anak Ken. Seorang teman dekatku saat aku sekolah. Namjoon marah dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan aku. Disaat yang sama Suga, teman Hoseok menekanku dan memasksaku menjauhi Namjoon. Sesaat aku tak mau jauh dari Namjoon. Aku mengandung anaknya.

Malam itu Namjoon memintaku menemuinya di apartemen. Tapi demi keselamatan anakku aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkan seberkas surat perpisahanku dengan Namjoon. Tangisanku tak kunjung reda, semalaman aku menangisi nasibku.

...

Busan, tujuan kepergianku. Menyewa apartemen kecil untuk tempat tinggalku. Semakin hari perutku semakin membesar. Aku hidup dengan uang tabunganku dan bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe.

Kebahagiananku muncul saat aku melahirkan bayi kembar yang memiliki paras tampan seperti Namjoon dan mata bulat sepertiku. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Suga datang dan membawa pergi salah satu bayiku. Dia bilang bayi hoseok meninggal. Tidak.. tidaaak.. Tuhan jangan tambahkan lagi siksaan ini.

...

Kehidupanku dengan putraku Jimin. Seperti pada keluarga kecil lainnya sampai Jimin bertanya dimana papanya. Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman padanya. Isakannya sungguh membuatku pilu. Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya dan kudekap erat hingga dia tertidur di pelukannku sambil bergumam lirih Maafkan Mama.

Bagaimana kabar putraku yang dibawa Suga, apa dia baik-baik saja ? aku merindukannya. Kudengar dari media namanya Taehyung. Wajahnya tampan dan berseri. Sepertinya dia bahagia diantara papa kandung dan mama palsunya. Cih .. ironis. Ingin sekali kurebut dirinya.

Kebohongan kembali kuucap. Aku meminta Ken, berpura-pura menjadi papa Jimin. Kesedihan hatiku berkurang saat melihat tawa riang Jimin.

...

Hari ini aku pergi ke seoul bersama Jimin, kami mampir di wahana akuarium. Disana aku melihat putraku yang hilang, Taehyung. Kami bermain seharian. Sunggu membahagiakan. Melihat kedua putraku bisa bermain bersama.

Terbesit pikiran membawa Taehyung pergi bersamaku. Tapi kuurungkan saat melihat pengasuhnya. Aku bisa menjadi penjahat bila harus membawa lari Taehyung. Walau harus kuakui dia anakku, darah dagingku.

...

Sebelum kembali kebusan, media memberitakan kecelakaan yang dialami taehyung. Secepatnya aku berlari menyusuri jalan di seoul menuju rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Taehyung bertahanlah.

Kudonorkan darahku untuknya. Tuhan jangan bawa dia pergi. Akan kulakukan apapun agar Taehyung selamat. Ketika itu aku berjalan gontai keluar dari rumah sakit. Suga mencegahku dan mengancapku serta keselamatan Jimin.

...

Kesembuhan Taehyung sungguh kunantikan. Mendengar kabarnya telah pulih membuatku bahagia. Kala itu ualng tahun Jimin. Aku kembali bertemu Namjoon di taman tempat Jimin menungguku. Rindu, sungguh aku merindukan Namjoon.

Malamnya pesta kecil ulang tahun Jimin. Aku terpaksa harus pergi untuk bekerja, karena cuti yang sudah kuambil saat pergi ke Seoul. Bikini, pesta bikini di kolam renang salah satu hotel di busan. Aku menatap tubuhku di cermin, oh tidak.. mereka menatapku seakan ingin menerkamku.

Aku melihat Namjoon disudut ruangan. Matanya mengawasiku kemanapun aku pergi. Hingga seorang pria menyentuh dadaku dan sedikit meremasnya. Kurasakan tubuhku di tarik hingga aku terjatuh. Namjoon, aku melihat punggung lebarnya di hadapanku. Dadaku penuh cream. Pikiranku masih kosong.

Dapat kulihat kemarahan terpancar dari raut wajah Namjoon. Aku membiarkan deiriku di seret olehnya di sebuah kamar. Terjadilah pergulatan panas antara aku dan Namjoon.

...

Tak lama aku tahu bahwa aku mengandung anak Namjoon lagi. Kali ini Namjoon sering menelponku. Dan mengajak Jimin pergi bermain.

Tapi semua itu hanya sesaat. Jimin di culik oleh suga. Ketika aku sadar aku berkumpul dengan anak-anakku. Mereka menunggu Namjoon. Hoseok berbohong, anaknya masih hidup. Anaknya dan Suga. Jihoo.

...

Terakhir aku hanya ingat tubuhku melayang dan teriakan Namjoon. Bergema di indra pendengaranku.

...

" _Jin"_

" _Jinnie"_

" _Seokjin"_

" _Kim Seokjin"_

" _Kumohon Bangunlah"_

TBC

Mati atau Hidup ?

Miane baru update

Well ini dulu deh..

Sedikit buntu.. 3 chap terakhir Beautiful Liar

Gimana menurut kalian ?

Acararaku tinggal sebulan Count down dan masih banyak berkas yang harus ku urus.. tiket PP guest star dll sampai rundown acara.. belum termasuk kerjaan tetapku di kantor dan anak perusahaan..

Kupikir setelah Wisuda banyak waktu luang.. ternyata hari minggu pun kadang aku harus kerja ... curhat dikit .. pingin liburan.. adakah yang bisa memberiku saran harus liburan kemana .. welcome to the jungle...

Jangan sungkan PM atau review ...

Ikuti kisah NamJin's family di Day Off? Juga ya ...

Ditunggu kritik sarannya... Review.. Review Review..

Thank You


	9. Chapter 9 special Namjoon POV

Beautiful Liar

Chapter 9

.

.

.

Rexqueenie

.

.

.

Karekter ini bukan milik saya ... saya pinjam nama-nama tersebut

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Suga

JungKook

Ken (VIXX)

Jihoo

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hanya mereka yang tau, kunci dibalik sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Namun ketika kebenaran terkuak, hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya. NAMJIN slight NamHope n KenJin GS for uke/DLDR

.

.

Hello, Bagi yang selalu stay tune dan yang baru ikutan gabung.. makasih udah baca FF ini.. Chapter ini ada rahasia yang terkuak... penasaran Selamat membaca.. Have a nice day

.

.

.

Special Namjoon POV

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa keluarga kecilku. Semuanya begitu cepat. Ternyata aku sudah jadi Appa anak kembar dari wanita yang paling aku cintai, bahkan aku akan punya satu anak lagi. Hari ini aku mengunjungi semuah chapel kecil di sudut rumah sakit untuk berdoa. "tolong Tuhan, selamatkan Seokjin dan bayi kami yang masih dalam kandungannya".

...

Pikiranku melayang memandangi wajah tenangnya dihadapaku. Pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia hanyalah anak perempuan yang dibawa oleh kedua orang tuaku. Cantik dan memiliki senyuman yang teramat manis. Dia selalu menemaniku disaat kedua orang tuaku sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Perlahan kuusap dahinya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kedu matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Seokjin" panggilku lirih sambil menggengam tangannya

"Maafkan aku, kumohon bangunlah"

...

Flashback

Sepi, beginilah keadaan rumahku yang begitu megah, orang tuaku sibuk bekerja dan aku hanya di temani bibi Lee. Sapa saja aku Kim Namjoon, saat ini aku sedang memainkan game portable kesukaanku. Saat sedang asik bermain, terdengar pintu terbuka tanda orang tuaku sudah kembali. Dan well hello aku melihat seorang Noona cantik yang berdiri di balakang ibuku. Namanya Kim Seokjin, Eomma bilang dia gadis yang ditemukan dan soon akan menjadi pelayanku.

Bagi kedua orang tuaku Jin noona hanya pelayanku tapi bagiku semua lebih dari sekedar pelayan. Aku jatuh hati padanya. Setiap kali aku selalu membuat alasan agar dia mau menemaniku tidur. Hanya tidur oke .. memang terkadang aku memintanya memelukku dan well dadanya sangat empuk dan hangat.

...

Setiap hari berada bersamanya membuat cintaku semakin dalam. Umurku sudah 17 tahun saat ini Appa mulai mengomeliku setiap kali aku membuat alasan untuk mengajak Jin Noona tidur di kamarku. Kau tau umur Jin Noona lebih tua 2 tahun dariku, sekarang dadanya semakin berisi dan sangat teramat sangat menggoda untuk dilirik dan diremas. Aku sangat menyukai si cantik yang setiap pagi selalu membangunkanku dan membuatkan sarapan untukku. Senyuman manisnya selalu menyapaku tiap pagi saat kubuka mataku. Dia seperti mentari pagi yang bersinar cerah.

...

Semakin hari, rasa cintaku padanya semakin besar. Tak hanya itu terkadanga aku iseng mengecup bibir merah ranumnya di pagi hari. Bisa di bilang Morning kiss yang setiap pagi ku ambil paksa darinya. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah membuatku ingin melahapnya. Tawa renyahku selalu mengiringi setiap pagi saat bersamanya.

...

Aku harus menyembunyikan rasa cintaku padaya. Ingin ku kecup bibirnya dalam sambil berkata "Aku mencintaimu Jin noona".Tapi, semua itu hanya anganku. Appa selalu bilang dia adalah pelayanku. Persetan dengan semua aturan itu. Aku mencintainya dan suatu hari pasti .. pasti akan ku claim dirinya untukku.

...

...

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Saat ini, aku sudah harus memulai menggantikan pekerjaan Appa. Tapi hanya satu yang tak berubah. Wajah cantik Jin noona yang selalu menyapaku tiap pagi. Morning kiss yang kudapat darinya. Tapi semua tak berlangsung lama. Appa mulai menyodoriku sebuah perjodohan. Kukatakan saja kalau diriku ingin memper istri Jin noona. Appa marah besar dan terjadi pertengkaran diantara kami.

Tanpa babibu, ku seret Jin noona menuju mobilku dan kulajukan kencang keluar dari rumah. Kemana-kemana aku akan pergi. Saat kulihat gedung tinggi menjulang hotel termewah di kota Seoul segera kuarahkan kemudi menuju tempat itu. Sesampainya di depan langsung ke ajak keluar Jin noona yang masih terdiam mengikutiku. Mobil ferrari putihku sudah bersama bellboy ang memarkirkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang kupesan VIP honetmoon package yang membuat semua yang ada di resepsionis menatapku dan Jin noony bergantian. Beberapa terkikik kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Jin.

Setelah kunci diserahkan padaku, langsung ku seret Jin noona menuju lift dan bergegas masuk ke kamar yang ku pesan. Setelah masuk langsung kududukkan diriku di sofa dekat Jin noona. Sejenak merenung, kurasakan tangan hangat merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang. Jin noona memeluku erat sekali seakan kami akan berpisah jika tangannya terlepas. "Jin noona, aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana perasaan Jin noona padaku?" sudah tidak kuat lagi aku berbohong pada hatiku. Kuungkapkan setiap rasa yang selama ini aku pendam untuknya. Kugenggam erat tangannya yang sedang memelukku, lalu kutarik hingga dia jatuh terduduk di pangkuanku. Kulhat wajahnya bersemu merah. Ku tau dia ingin bersuara, karena takut mendengar jawaban yang tak kuinginkan, langsung saja kulmat bibir ranum merahnya terus.. terus dan terus. Tanpa sadar kuangkat tubuhnya keranjang dan kulucuti setiap helaian benang yang menempel di tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan tautan di bibir kami, ya mungkin sesekali untuk bernafas oke. Malam itu, malam yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku, keindahan tubuhnya, aromanya, dan penyatuan kami.

.

.

.

Setelah malam yang menyenangkan seharusnya disambut dengan hari yang indah. Tetapi nyatanya ada berita yang membuatku terpukul hingga jatuh ke jurang paling dasar. Aku sudah berkeinginan menyakinkan orang tuaku untuk memiliki Seokjin sebagai pendamping hidupku. Tuhan berkata lain soal itu, kecelakaan maut menimpa kedua orang tuaku dan mereka kembali ke pangkuan yang maha Kuasa. Appa, Eomma maafkan Namjoon, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan selama acara pemakaman mereka.

.

.

.

Hari duka bagiku perlahan-lahan naik menjadi bahagia saat aku bersama Jinnie, setiap hari berdua dengannya sepertinya kami harus segera menikah sebelum aku kelapasan dan menghamilinya. Hari it kuputuskan mencari sepasang cincin untuk hari pernikahan kami yang mungkin hanya ada kami berdua dan beberapa sahabat kami. Pesta kecil saja cukup. Senandung bahagiau terhenti saat Mr Jung menemuiku di ruanganku. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan putrinya Jung Hoseok dan semua undangan telah disebar.

Ku tatap lekat-lekat undangan yang ada di hadapanku sebelum akhirnya ku buang kasar semua barang yang ada di atas mejaku. Aku hanya mampu memegangi kepalaku dan meremas rambutku kasar. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, awalnya kupikir itu sekertarisku tapi saat kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang datang, aku melihat Seokjin terpaku melihatku. Tampaknya dirinya sudah mengetahui alasan kekacauan ini. Perlahan dia mendekat kearahku, tak bisa kuhilangkan pandanganku dari arah wanita yang paling aku cintai ini. Dirinya berda di hadapanku dan mengusap kepalaku sebelum memelukku erat dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang empuk.

.

.

.

Ku tarik tubuhnya dan kududukkan di pangkuanku, kucium bibirnya dengan paksa dan menuntun. Hingga ku baringkan dia di atas mejaku. Akal sehatku menghilang entah kemana bersama rasa bersalahku padanya, aku memperkosa Seokjin dengan brutal, kurobek setiap pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan memasukkan milikku ke lubang hangatnya dengan kasar. Seluruh akal sehatku benar-benar dibutakan oleh nafsu dan kemarahanku. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia merintih keskitan dan menenggelamkan kukunya serta mencakar punggungku, aku terus menghujamkan milikku kasar hingga dia memelukku sambil menangisa dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah meninggalkan aku. Saat itu aku terhenti sejenak untuk menatapnya dan menciumnya denga penuh kelembutan. "Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Pernikahanku dan Hoseok tetap berjalan, walaupun dengan teramat sangat berat hati saat aku mengatakan "bersedia" aku sungguh berharap Seokjinlah mempelai wanitaku. Malam pertama sebagai sepsang suami istri, tapi yang aku lakukan malah bercinta dengan Seokjin dibalik pintu kamarku dan Hoseok. Aku ingin Hoseok tau bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Ada Hoseok maupun tak ada, aku dan Seokjin selalu menyempatkan waktu bersama untuk bercinta atau hanya sekedar berciuman. Aku mencintai Seokjin melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan aku membeli sebuah apartemen khusuh untuk pertemuan kami.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan dengan mulus sampai aku berniat menceraikan Hoseok dan melamar Seokjinku. Hari itu sudah kumantapkan hatiku untuk menceraikan Hoseok. Namun sebelum ku sampaikan pada Hoseok, sebuah berita mengejutkan datang. Hoseok sedang mengandung dan dirinya mengaku bahwa itu anakku, padahal aku tidak ingat pernah mengeluarkannya didalam (kalian tau maksudku) bagaimana mungkin bisa ? bercinta dengannya pun bisa dihitung jari sejak kami menikah. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi satu hal yang pasti aku tidak bisa mengabaikan bayi itu jika memang benar dia anakku. Dirikupun terus berusaha mengingat kejadian dimalam dimana aku sangat mabuk, yang kuingat aku bercinta dengan Seokjin bukan Hoseok.

Aku sangat marah saat melihatnya bersama pria lain yang dia bilang hanya temannya semasa sekolah dulu, aku memintanya datang di tempat biasa kita bertemu, tapi dia tidak datang saat aku menelponnya. Seokjinku memintaku menghentikan semua kebohongan rapi yang selama ini kami susun. Aku memarahinya habis-habisan. Kupikir ini pasti karena sahabat lamanya. Aku bahkan bilang padanya untuk tidak bicara denganku lagi.

Belum selesai dengan berita kehamilan Hoseok dan pertengkaranku dengan Seokjin , aku kembali terkejut dengan kehamilan Seokjin yang Hoseok bilang anak dari teman Jin. Nyatanya aku berharap anak yang ada di kandungan Seokjin adalah anakku. Pagi itu Seokjin pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat untukku. Dia masih mencintaiku tapi kenapa dia pergi ?

.

.

.

Setiap hari setiap waktu aku masih memikirkan Seokjin, aku mencari berita keungkinan keberadaannya. Tapi selalu saja ada yang menghapus jejaknya. Sampai Hoseok melahirkan bayi kami. Bayi itu kuberi nama Taehyung. Dirinya sangat mirip denganku, tapi entah mengapa aku melihat sosok Seokjin dalam diri bayi itu, apa mungkin karena aku masih memikirkannya?

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung yang masih kuabaikan keberadaannya. Hoseokpun jarang merawatnya dan membiarkannya diasuh oleh pengasuh. Lama-lama melihatnya aku semakin merasa iba. Dia tidak bersalah kenapa harus diperlakukan seperti itu. Anak itu tumbuh dengan baik walau aku jarang mengawasinya. Hari itu kuputuskan untuk mulai menyayanginya. Saat dia bilang ingin pergi ke akuarium aku mengiyakan keinginannya. Tapi pada hari yang di tentukan ada rapat penting yang tak mungkin aku tinggalkan. Hingga akhirnya aku membiarkannya di bawa pengasuhnya ke akuarium.

Sesampainya dirumah setelah rapat yang menegangkan, aku melihat Tae tae mnggambar di ruang tengah. Gambar yang masih berupa sticky man, digambar itu terlihat seorang wanita dan anak kecil. Aku menanyakan siapa yang iya gambar dan tae tae menjawab itu mama jiminie. Siapa jiminie ?. pandangankupun menuju kalung yang saat ini dipakainya. Kalung itu sekilas mengingatkanku pada sosok wanita yang paling kucintai yang selama ini kucari-cari. Langsung kutanyakan pada bibi Jung apa dia membelikannya. "seorang wanita yang memberikannya" kata bibi Jung membuatku kembali mengingat Seokjin bahkan bibi juga mengatakan dia membawa seorang anak yang mirip denganku. Semua itu membuat pemikiranku semakin kacau. Apakah dia Seokjinku ?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hoseok mengajak kami piknik untuk membalas rasa bersalahnya karena tidak bisa menemani Tae tae. Tapi acara itu kembali gagal hingga akhirnya berita kecelakaan Taehyung terdengar di telingaku dan membuatku kelimpungan mecari transportasi kembaki ke Seoul. Dalam hatiku aku benar-benar sangat menyesal selalu mengabaikannya dan terus berdoa agar dia selamat. Tuhan ampuni aku yang sudah mengabaikannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hoseok mengatakan Taehyung kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi seorang wanita baik hati mendonorkan darahnya. Pandangan Hoseok saat itu sangat rapuh. Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku terkadang mengutuk diriku sendiri yang sangat sibuk. Di saat putraku sedang ada di rumah sakit, aku harus pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

Proyekku di Busan sangat butuh perhatian khusus. Aku singgah di sebuah taman di dekat proyekku. Aku membawa robot miniature bumble bee kesukaan Taehyung. Saat aku pulang aku akan langsung memberikannya. Saat itu, Aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang matanya mirip denganku tapi pipi chubbynya sangat mengingatkanku pada Jin. Saat dia mengatahan hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir kuberikan Bumble bee yang ada di tanganku. Lalu saat ibu dari anak itu datang. Aku sekaligus melihat seseorang yang salama ini aku rindukan. Aku masih sangat terkejut karena melihatnya, anaknya, dan rasa terkejutku bertambah saat aku melihat sosok yang di panggil papa oleh anaknya. Dia Ken.

.

.

.

Ada pesta yang diadakan kolegaku di hotel tempatku menginap. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin hadir. Aku sempatkan diriku hadir agar kolegaku ini mau membantu lebih untuk kelancaran proyek dan aku bisa cepat selesai dan aku cepat kembali ke seoul.

Tapi semua rencanaku yang hanya sebentar singgah untuk menyapa, gagal karena aku kembali melihatnya. Melihat Jin ku dengan balutan bikini seksi yang menampikan keindahan tubuhnya. Aku kesal, jika Ken itu memang benar suaminya. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan Jin bekerja dengan sebagai pelayan. Seokjin bukan seseorang yang murahan. Mataku-terus mengawasinya, mengikuti kemanapun arah dirinya beranjak. Sampai aku mendengar suara pekikannya. Seorang pria hidung belang sedang berusaha menggodanya. Yang benar saja dia meremas dada Seokjinku. Tanpa perduli aku langsung menyeretanya menuju ke kamarku setelah mengotorinya dengan krim.

Malam itu, aku benar-benar memperlakukan jin seperti wanita jalang. Sungguh aku merindukannya. Aku melalukannya dengan sangat kasar. Membuatku memuaskan seluruh nafsu dan hasrat ku untuk Seokjin ku yang sudah lama tidak ku temui. Aku ingat, aku mengingat statusku. Aku seseorang yang selingkuh dari istri sahku, karena aku mencintai wanita yang menjadi selingkuhanku.

.

.

.

Saat mengantar Jin, aku sempat terdiam sesampainya di taman dekat lokasi penitipan Jimin.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan cintaku. Cintaku untuknya. Saat dia beranjak keluar dari mobilku sambil mengatakan untuk melupakan kejadian semalam, membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menahannya. Sepertinya tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama. Dia sudah menikah, begitu pula dengan diriku.

Suara getaran membuat ku menambah seberkas harapan yang hamper saja aku buang. Hp Jin tertinggal di mobilku. Bergegas aku keluar dan mencari Seokjin di tempat penitipan Jimin. Aku menemukannya sedang menenangkan Jimin yang sedang menangis di pangkuannya. Wajar saja Jimin mencari dimana ibunya. Semalam dirinyalah yang menculik ibunya. Lalu seorang guru penitipan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah papa Jimin karena wajahku yang mirip dengan Jimin. Senang ? tentu aku sangat senang. Seandainya benar aku adalah ayah dari Jimin. Merasa bersalah pada Jimin aku mengajakknya pergi ke kedai es krim sambil terus menggendongnya dan mendengar celotetan riang khas anak-anak. Seokjin mendengarkan dan sesekali membalas celotetan Jimin. Dalam hati ku merasa sangat hangat. Mungkin begini rasanya jika orang yang kunikahi adalah Seokjin.

.

.

.

Setelah kepulangan ku ke Seoul, aku masih memikirkan perkataan Jin. Apa Jimin memang anak nya ? jika benar Jimin anak nya mengapa Jin tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, terus menghindar bahkan seperti hilang di telan bumi.

.

.

Aku membicarakan soal keputusanku yang hendak membawa Seokjin dan Jimin kembali Ke Seoul. Aku yakin, sangat yakin, Jimin adalah anakku. Kepurusanku kembali ku urungkan saat Hoseok marah dan mengancam akan pergi bersama Taehyung. Kegundaanku semaki menjadi. Ken datang ke kantorku dan mengatakan bahwa Jimin benar memang anakku. Jimin anakku. Belum lagi Seokjin tengah mengandung anak kami yang lain. Aku sangat mencintai Seokjin, juga anak-anakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hoesok pergi bersama Taehyung. Yang bibi Jung bilang, hanya mengatakan mereka pergi dengan buru-buru. Aku mencoba menelpon Hoseok kala itu, tetapai yang aku dapatkan seorang Min Suga mengancamku dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Disaat itu yang aku pikirkan hanya Jin seorang. Mereka dalam bahaya.

Ken membantuku sampai di lokasi yang mereka inginkan. Saat masuk ke area gedung, aku langsung di seret oleh dua orang dan di bawa kesuatu ruangan. Di sana ada Suga dan Hoseok. Suga membisikkan sesuatu ke seorang pria bertubuh kekar di sampingnya. Kemudian dia beanjak pergi dan kembali dengan membawa Seokjin. Mereka akan menyentuh Seokjinku, aku berusaha meronta melepaskan diriku. Aku harus menyelamatkan Seokjinku. Saat itu aku teringat, aku membawa alat pelumpuh dengan aliran listrik yang bisa membuat gajah pingsan.

.

"Seokjin"

Aku terus memanggil namanya. Ada darah mengalir di sela-sela pahanya. Aku sudah tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan selain membewanya keluar dari sini. Sampai pager dari Ken masuk dan mengatakan gedung ini akan di bakar. Aku langsung menggendong Jin dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Seokjin ku bertahanlah. Seokjin mengatakan padaku untuk terlebih dahulu menyelamatkan mereka. Setelah meyelamatkan Jimin dan Taehyung, aku kembali menuju lokasi Seokjin. Di sana dia sudah terbaring lemah. Tubuhnya dingin. Seokjin. Sempat terbesit untuk mati disini bersama Seokjinku. Tapi aku adalah seorang papa, dan aku harus menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai. Demi anakku yang sudah menunggu kami diluar.

.

.

.

Kami langsung menuju rumahsakit di seoul dengan menggunakan helicopter khusus milikku. Aku bahkan sampai mengancam dokter di sana jika dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Seokjinku. Kedua putraku Jimin dan Taehyung sejak tadi menangis sambil menggengam tangan Seokjin yang mulai mendingin.

"Seokjin"

.

.

.

TBC

This is special POV Kim Namjoon

Yeay tinggal 1 chapter lagi ..

Review nya di tunggu ya..

Aku mungkin dulu juga seorang Silent Reader yang ber evolusi menjadi AUTHOR … tapi aku mulai memberikan REVIEW untuk para AUTHOR yang ceritanya ku baca, sebagai salah satu bentuk apresiasiku, mereka sudah melungkan sedikit waktu untuk mengurangi kebosanan READER dengan menulis FANFIC. jadi singkatnya AUTHOR membutuhkan dukungan dan REVIEW kalian. Kira-kira bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita yang mereka buat ..

Thank You


End file.
